Legends Collide in Unova
by humble servent
Summary: Even legendary Pokemon need a vacation from time to time. That is what went through Rayquaza's head as she decided to vacation in Unova. Only issue is that our favorite Pokemon trainer is going on the same boat as her. How will things change as Ash travels with his new friend? All you need to know is that Arceus is paying for the popcorn. This is gonna be fun to watch. AU. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Even Legends Need Vacations

 **Disclaimer: Hagh… Every time I do this I can feel my soul hurt. No. I do not own Pokemon or any other franchise that I decide to use for this fic. I make exactly $0 off of this. On that note. If you paid money to read this, then you deserve to be ripped off.**

The Pokemon world! A world populated with the most amazing creatures imaginable. Populating the land, the sea and the air. Where ever you may find yourself chances are Pokemon will be there too. There are unlimited possibilities in this world as our hero Ash Ketchum knows very well. However his next travel companion through Unova is the one that truly engrains this into him.

 **Deck of the S.S. Lumineon**

It is a quiet day today as the Wingulls catch the winds and various water Pokemon swim alongside the ship. The waves were calm and the sun was perfect for tanning. Which is exactly what our heroine is doing.

A black-haired fair-skinned beauty in a black bikini with yellow strings was laying down on a beach chair enjoying the calm seas. She had a body that looked like it had been sculpted by Arceus himself. Her slim body may not be as over sexed as those stereotypical anime girls, but that doesn't mean she did not have curves in the right places. Then for the perverts out there, C.

"Ahh… this is the life. Tanning on a pleasure cruise to Unova." The woman said as she stretched her limbs. Her voice seemed to be a deep contrast to her body, almost wild in tone. "I so… needed this vacation."

Now then, you may be wondering who this enchanting and mysterious woman is. Sadly that means I have to do my first flashback.

 **Hall of Origin, One Week Ago**

"Daughter please see reason. You cannot just get up and leave your post." The great god Arceus tried to reason on his throne. Across from him was a rather large and terrifying black Rayquaza that seemed to ripple power of her body.

"Bullshit. I know for a fact that other legendries do in fact get to take vacations. Sometime for years at a time!" the Rayquaza roared back.

"But your job…"

"Can be handled by my servants. If there is something truly cataclysmic then I will deal with it." She had done her research. There was a sooner chance of that recluse Giritina leaving the Reverse world than she giving up.

"Sigh…" Arceus knew he wasn't going to win this fight. So he figured he may as well have some… fun at his daughter's expense. "Very well. Take as much time as you need."

The black dragon celebrated in response of her victory and even started dancing. "Yahoo!"

"Though if I may?" Arceus interrupted.

"What?" the dragon growled.

"Temper, temper, my impatient child I was only going to suggest a place to go. I hear Unova is perfect this time of year and its culture would suit your tastes perfectly." 'Not to mention a certain chosen one was going to be taking a certain cruise there too.' He added in his head.

 **FLASHBACK END!**

A skip and a hop away she scored tickets from Hoenn to Unova. Her only real complaint is that they had to stop in Kanto but what did it hurt.

She closed her eyes in relaxation again as she enjoyed the warmth of the mid afternoon sun. Well at least she did, for all of ten seconds before she heard a young man's voice cry out in alarm.

"NO PIKACHU STOP!"

She felt a small weight land on her stomach before she felt a large amount of something salty and acidic splat her face. She opened her eyes to see a Pikachu covered in ketchup and a generous amount of said ketchup on her too.

Then mystically a bottle of open black pepper fell on the Pikachu's head. The yellow mouse's face contorted as the pepper agitated his nose "Pi-Pi"

"OH-NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" she screamed as she realized what was about to happen.

"PIKACHU!"

Some say they could see that thunderbolt straight to Sinnoh, Others say that the legendary bird Zapdos was seen sulking that day. Arceus however, would say for years to come that it was the fifth funniest thing he had ever seen. 

"Not again…" Ash moaned as he got close to the smoking remains of the damage. He saw that the ketchup managed to get cooked onto the two of them from the electric attack. He getting was rather tired of this routine…

Pikachu dizzily got off the woman before collapsing in the smoke of charred ketchup. "Pika-pichu…"

"Are you ok?" he asked the mystery woman. She then opened her fierce red eyes and nearly glared the soul out of him.

"You cheeky little bas-" she started before she was interrupted by the ship's intercom.

"Attention passengers we have now arrived at the port of Nuvema Town. If this is your stop please be ready for check-out."

"Oh what-do-you-know? That is my stop. It was nice meeting you. Bye!" said Ash quickly before he bolted away from the angry woman.

Her jaw dropped from the sheer absurdity of the nerve of the boy. She then grit her teeth and immediately started bolted toward her room to pack. "Screw getting off at Castelia City! That boy is going to pay!"

 **2 Hours Later…**

The woman with scorched ketchup still in her hair was searching frantically for the raven haired trainer. She was quickly starting to lose hope sadly.

"Where the hell is that little bast-" she growled before she saw a large blue lighting strike from a dark swirling cloud.

"Brother Zekrom? What the heck got his scales in a twist?" She decided to go and investigate the ruckus. Cheating a little she used Extremespeed to rush to the site.

"It's the bastard!" she exclaimed as she realized the person inside the crater. A small Jeep then pulled up extremely fast.

A woman with long orange hair curled up in a bun jumped out in a lab coat "I saw the storm from here what happened?"

"I don't know, I found him like this when I after I saw the explosion." She replied to the human.

"Could you help me load him and his Pokemon into my car? They need attention as soon as possible and I have the necessary facilities at my lab."

"Uhh, sure…" she replied a little confused as she helped load the two into the car. "Quick question. Do you have a shower I could borrow? I had an incident with this Pikachu and a spilt ketchup bottle."

The professor gave a quick smile and nodded her head offering the seat next to her.

 **Another 2 hours later…**

 **Lots of time skips there…**

 **Kaelus. Leave now. Last thing I need is for you to interrupt the story and breaking the pace. Again.**

 **In less than 1200 words you have had several time skips and a flashback.**

 **Well sorry that I need to set up the background for the story and that Ash is both scared of women and a living lightning rod.**

 **He is damned wimp then. Who is scared of a girl?**

 **Do you WANT me to call your wife?**

 **Uh… I gotta go.**

…

…

 **Hagh… Sorry about that. He may do that from time to time so I apologize in advance. Where were we? Oh yeah.**

"Ugh…"Ash moaned as he woke up. "I feel like my Tauros stampeded over me…" Ash slowly propped himself up. He looked around to see Pikachu sleeping soundly in the small bed next to him.

"I see you have finally woken up sleepy head." He heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Do I know you?" Ash asked recognizing the voice but not the admittedly beautiful face.

She grinned menacingly and glared lightly. "Oh so you can't recognize me unless you spill ketchup all over me and then serve me well done." Ash felt like a Caterpie stared down by a Houndoom.

"You are the woman who… I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! And have no clue where the pepper came from." Ash quickly got up and begged for forgiveness from the scary woman.

She smiled in amusement from the boy's actions before letting a quick laugh escape her lips. "Hmph I understand but you do owe me for the bill I had to foot from the Pikachu taking out a part of the ship's deck."

"Again?" Ash face palmed from the news.

"Huh?"

"Let's just say this is not the first time Pikachu has fried something expensive." he sighed. He then his then waking Pikachu and gave him a scratch around the ears. "My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. What's yours?"

"My name? I am Rayna Quaza but you can just call me Ray."

 **AN: Hagh… After months if silence I rise again. Sort of. It has been a rough few months and this thought popped up in my head for some reason. I was too lazy to make a new region yet I wanted Ash to have some experience. Unova clicked for some reason. This will be a Rayquaza x Ash fic. Expect the romance to be very slow, a few fluffy moments here and there. Quick question however should I add Iris? I plan in adding Cilan of course. I will leave it to whatever reviewers feel the need to ask. Feel free to ask anything else. Review, fav, etc… Have a nice week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Ash and the Wild Girls

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other franchise I decide to borrow for this fanfiction. Though granted if I did own Pokemon I would spend a good portion of money on trying to make real Pokemon… Why do I have deep dreadful feeling some dumbass out there is actually attempting this? Though if they succeed, kudos to them.**

"Look at these cool Pokemon!" exclaimed Ash as he looked at the three Unova starters. The rambunctious Fire-pig Tepig, the ever smirkful grass snake Snivy, and the proud water otter Oshawott. The Oshawott's bravado quickly feel apart at Ash's compliment of it being cute however.

When Ash and Pikachu had woken up, Professor Juniper offered to show them and Ray around the lab. In the mean time she wanted to place Pikachu under more tests. Not long into the tour an assistant came in and announced the arrival of a new trainer.

Trip. Was his name. Ray already did not like him. She has a rather strong hate for humans that are arrogant. The boy basically had it pouring off of him. Well that and she insulted Ash for living in a rural town. He then took a picture of the three Pokemon before picking the Snivy.

Trip got his standard supplies for a journey and left the lab. Then Ash rushed after him. "Ash what are you doing?!" asked Ray before she followed after him

"Hey Trip! I want to ask you something!" Ash yelled before he caught up to Trip.

"What is it?"

"How does the league work here?"

"Standard 8 badges and a championship every year. Now if you will excuse me." Trip started to walk away.

"Pika!"

"Huh?" ASKED Trip as he admired Pikachu who climbed up Ash's shoulder.

"Is he yours?"

"Ash!" yelled Ray as she finally caught up to the boys. "You…" Ray growled at Pikachu as a result of him tripping her on the way to Ash.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry about that. Yes this is Pikachu. He is the friend I started my journey with."

"How about a Pokemon battle?"

"Sur-"

"It will have to wait." Ray interrupted the two boys.

"Who are you again?"

"A concerned third party. Ash is it really wise to have Pikachu in a Pokemon battle so soon after what happened?" she asked with a slight anger in her tone.

"Well-I… you are right…" replied Ash with slight shame. He then turned to Trip. "Sorry man. Can I get a rain check?"

"Hmph. Very well another day." Trip replied before walking down the trail.

"Pika! Pikachu…"

"Ah. I will be fine Pikachu. We need to focus on you." He replied.

"That sparking his cheeks had earlier concerns me. I want to see if his electric attacks were affected."

"Alright." Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's shoulder and got into battle stance.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKA-Chuuu?" Pikachu replied in confusion as he failed to discharge the electric power.

"I was worried about that. See Ash? If you had let Pikachu battle he would have had half his arsenal gone. Let us get back into the lab." Ray told the both of them before heading back inside.

" **Zekrom."** Ray sent out in a telepathic burst.

" **Sister Rayquaza. I had heard of your vacation from Father. What is it that you need?"** She and Ash watched Pikachu as they place him in another testing device.

" **Remember the Pikachu you shocked to hell?"**

" **Yes? What of it? I was planning on fixing it now."**

" **You better fix him or I swear I will shove a Hyper Beam up your ass."**

" **Woah there sister. There is no need to worry. Though I cannot promise it will not hurt."** Zekrom then cut the telepathic link before the lights began to flicker.

Lightning bolts could be heard striking the building. Blue electricity could be seen flowing from the device to the electric mouse. The poor mouse began shrieking in pain. Ash rushed to his friend and he too took the shock trying to help his friend. Not long after that the storm outside stops.

" **Zekrom…"**

" **What now?"** he asked in an obviously annoyed tone of voi-thought? Do thoughts have tones? Off topic.

" **Next meeting be aware I will be 'paying' you back for that."**

" **What did I do now?! You know what? Screw it."** The link was cut again.

"Ash are you ok?" asked Ray in concern.

"Ugh… Ow… I am fine." He replied as he peeled himself of the ground. "What about Pikachu?"

The yellow mouse immediately got up and gave a happy "Pika!" while charging electricity in its tail.

"Ok then buddy! Use Thunderbolt on me!"

"What!?" asked Ray in shock as she watched our hero light up like a Christmas tree.

Then as though nothing happened Ash jumped for joy, but Pikachu fainted. It has been a long day.

 **Later at night.**

"Thanks for the dinner, Professor." Exclaimed Ash as he patted his full belly.

"Yes. Thanks for the… somewhat pleasant dinner." Ray said still somewhat disgusted by Ash's eating habits.

"It is no trouble. Oh yes, in all the chaos I almost forgot. Professor Oak said you had a package for me?" replied the professor.

"Oh yeah." Ash then began digging into his backpack before pulling out a golden Pokeball. "This is the GS ball. This is the mysterious ball Professor Ivy had. Kurt managed to open the ball to find it empty. Professor Oak wanted you to study the materials of the ball."

"I have heard about this ball. It will be an honor to study it." She took the ball from Ash and admired it. "So what now Ash?"

"He. Will be escorting me to Castelia City. It is the least he can do after sticking me with the bill on the boat. AND covering me with ketchup. AND cooking me well done with a Thunderbolt." she reminded Ash with a rather cruel smirk.

"I see. Always the trouble magnet as Oak had warned. Well Ms. Quaza until Ash takes you to Castelia City, Why not let him take on the gym challenge? Ash?"

"Sounds like fun! It is always a good time taking on a new league!"

"I am not in any particular rush. So I would not mind the slight detours." She replied with a smile. " **Besides. This human seems like he will be fun to tort-I mean hang out with.** " she added in her head.

"All right!"

 **The Next Morning**

"Well then Ash are you ready to get going?" asked Ray as she carried her stuff in a green backpack with Rayquaza-like designs.

"Yup. That is a cool backpack by the way."

"Of course it is. It based off of my favorite Pokemon. Rayquaza." she replied with a small smirk.

"Ok Ash I have given you all you need. Also I have a message from your mother." Juniper said from behind them."

"Really?"

"Yes she said to make sure you clean-mmph!" Ash quickly muffled her mouth with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"I get the message…"

"Haha! Good luck Ash."

With a final wave goodbye Ash rushes off into the forest. "Ash you idiot! Wait for me!" yelled Ray as she chased after him.

As Professor Juniper watched the two disappear into the forest her phone began to ring. "Yup the two left together."

"Ha. I figured as much. Zekrom reported to me earlier last night." A deep male voice replied through the phone.

"I must say old friend the first time I hear from you in years and it is for a favor?"

"I apologize. But you were the only one I could ask in Unova to help start out my plan."

"It is no problem. You just owe me and Professor Oak a favor."

"Very well. Though it will be well worth it when my daughter is off her vacation. Have a nice day Professor Juniper."

"You as well Arceus."

 **(In French voice) 45 Minutes Later…**

"Really Ash? Really? In the half hour I lose you. You manage to electrify another girl, try to steal her Pokemon, start a Pokemon stampede, and then convince the girl to join us?" Ray asked with her face in her palm.

"Yes?" Ash replied with a sweat drop.

"Umm… Hello my name is Iris and this is Axew." The dark skinned girl with poofy hair gave her hand to Ray.

"Axew!" the green dragon popped out of her hair.

"Oh? An Axew? Nice to meet you cutie." She then scratched the little dragon's chin.

"I see Axew likes you."

"Meh. I always seem to have a knack for dragons. Well then Iris, My name is Rayna, but you can call me Ray."

"Am I out of trouble yet?"

"No"

 **The Next Day**

"So I have been meaning to ask. What Pokemon do you have?" asked Ash as they were traveling the trail.

"I don't. I have never owned a Pokemon." She replied.

"Huh? Why not?"

"I have to admit it is rather uncommon." added in Iris.

"Hmm… I guess you could say I never got around to it. Hmm… Hey Ash could we stop for a bit to find me a Pokemon?" she asked. " **They are right… Not having a Pokemon will only draw unwanted suspicion…"**

"Sure. Here are some Pokéballs and Pikachu and I will make it easier to catch." Ash replied with a big smile on his face and some Pokéballs in his hands.

"Thanks. You don't mind do you Iris?"

"Nah… With Ash being such a kid I have no doubt we would be delayed anyway."

"Hey! What does that mean?"

"Anyway, what is the plan?" asked Ray completely ignoring Ash.

"Wander around and hope for the best? Always works for me." replied Ash.

"Iris?"

"I can't really argue with his idea. It is not like Pokemon will fall through the sky and magically go into your Pokeball."

BANG!

Flash! Woosh! Woo ooh woo ooh woo ooh DING!

…

…

…

"What?" Ash finally said after watching a yellow blur fall from the sky and bash into Ray's head. As she fell unconscious the Pokeball fell out of her hand and hit the yellow blur. The yellow blur was then caught.

Iris looked up at the sky. "It's not like a million Pokedollars are going to fall out of the sky!"

…

…

…

"Did you really think that would work?"

"I was hoping." She said with a blush. "We should get her and her Pokemon to the center" she pointed to the unconscious girl.

"I got her." Ash said as he picked her up. "UGHH! Wow… I know it is rude to say but she is heavy!" Ash exclaimed.

 **Is he on steroids?!**

 **Kaelus!**

 **What? It is a perfectly acceptable answer! She is 500 lbs.!**

 **Dude… She is in human form. She is not THAT heavy.**

 **And the other times Ash is able to do super human things?**

 **Deus ex Machina. Literally. There is a theory going around that because Ash saved Arceus in the movie he gifted him with super abilities. Besides does it really matter? In the show he is still 10 after traveling across 5 countries!**

 **Is he 10 now?**

 **"What? No! How the hell do I have a 10 year old romancing an ancient god?**

 **I thought you weren't going to have that happen until Kal-**

 **DUDE! What did I tell you about spoiling stuff? That is it! Frosty!**

 **…**

 **Call his wife. I am done with him. I don't want to see him for at least 10 chapters.**

 **NO! PLEASE! Don't call Kaze! I promise I will behave!**

 **…**

 **How did you call her if you can't talk!?**

 **Kaelus!**

 **NO! NO! NOOoooooooooo… (Sounds of dragging and begging for mercy continue until they fade)**

 **…**

 **Hagh… I know, I know… Can we please just get back to the story? I am sure the readers are annoyed by now.**

 **…**

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the evil trio sound off before emerging from the smoke on jet backs.

"Thanks Oshawott! Huh? Where is he?" asked Ash.

"It doesn't matter right now. We have to get our Pokemon and Ray to the center!" Iris replied before they started rushing to the center.

A lone female Oshawott poke her head out the tree looking at the crew. "Oshawott…"

 **Oh… He already talked through the rest of the events for the chapter…**

 **…**

 **Well… Shit…**

 **…**

 **Well honestly? There really would be no point. The story I had planned on reporting for the chapter is over.**

 **…**

 **What do mean Samus is looking for me?**

 **ASH!**

 **Oh you little bit-AGH!**

 **BOOM!**

 **Thank you Frosty. I was wondering where this idiot was. (Sounds of a heavy object dragged like a sack of potatoes carries on till they fade with a faint smell of charred skin.)**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **;)**

 **An: Welp… that was one of the most… interesting endings I have done. Yes, I am aware Ash's Oshawott is male. No, I will not be entirely faithful to the show script. Yes. I will include the movies. No I will not have Ash have a legendary Pokemon… Maybe a Victini. Yes. I gave Ray a Pokemon. Take a guess the Pokemon. You guess right, you get a prize of… Virtual Cookies! Any questions or comments fell free to ask in the review section. I had to close my PM on my profile. Anyway, Review, favorite, etc… Have a nice two weeks. Oh and Happy Holidays to all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Spa Day! Sorta…

 **Disclaimer: Happy Birthday may finally be a public domain song, However, Pokemon and whatever other property I decide to use most certainly are not. So that means I have to write this stupid little paragraph explaining how I do not own them. Even though I make exactly zero dollars off of this. Seriously who the f #! honestly believes that we writers own these? Really?! Also just to mess with this goddamned paragraphs I would love to see one of those popular IP owners actually come on this site and make a story saying they actually own the property. How awesome would that be? Does anybody know if this is an actual thing? It would be kinda cool. NO I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT CRAP LIKE 50 SHADES OF GRAY!**

…

…

…

 **Why do I feel like I am forgetting something? Oh. Story… Sorry about that. I guess I snapped at trying to make another one of these stupid disclaimers. Making a joke for each one is… grating on the mind. Also this is my 50** **th** **or so disclaimer now. Uh… Ya… Anyway… TO THE STORY!**

 **Pokemon Center-The Day After Ray Got Knocked Unconscious**

Iris and Ash quickly took Ray and their Pokemon to the nearest center. The Pokemon were healed and Ray was found that she did not have a concussion. Nurse Joy set them up to sleep for the night and wait for Ray to wake up.

"Ugh… What the hell happened?" She moaned as she sat up from her bed.

"Ray! You finally woke up!" exclaimed Ash as he jumped off his bed and rushed to her.

Of course with any headache, noise is like the wrath of Satan pounding directly into your skull. "Kid! Shut up!" Ray growled before wincing at her own voice. "I have a nasty headache and your shrill voice is not what need now…"

"Besides the headache, are you ok?"

"I am fine could you get me an ice pack?"

"Here you go." Iris interrupted with an ice pack coming into the room.

"Thanks." She applied the pack to her head before letting out a sigh of relief. "So what happened?"

"Oh. Iris jinxed you." Ash replied obliviously.

"What?" Iris then glared at Ash before Ray glared at Iris.

"A Pokemon fell from the sky landed on your head knocked you and it out. Then the Pokeball you had in your hand fell and caught the Pokemon. According to Nurse Joy it is perfectly fine." Ash then gave her the offending Pokeball.

 **Meanwhile With Arceus and Various Other Legendary Pokemon in the Hall of Origin**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" roared the hall with laughter.

"Play it again! Play it again!" yelled Ho-oh.

Arceus then pressed a button on a remote and the screen in front of them showed a video rewinding. The video was of Ray getting knocked out by the unknown Pokemon.

BANG!

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Back With Ash and Co.**

"I have a Pokemon? What is it?"

"We don't know. Ash said it would be best if you it out first." Iris replied.

"Cool. Well… Let's meet this trouble maker." Ray replied "Go Pokeball!" she yelled before tossing the ball. A bright flash light enveloped the room effectively blinding everyone. "What the hell?!"

"Defective Pokeball!" screamed a blind Ash.

"PIKA-PI!"

"PIKA-CHA!"

Then a tail was stepped on. "PIKACHU!"

"GYAAAAAAAAGHH!" yelled everyone as they were shocked by the defense mechanism.

"Pikachu…"

"Ow…"

"Arceus damn it…"

"Axew…"

"Again…?

"Pika-PIKA!"

"What? Why was there one more Pika than what we have Pikachus?" asked Ray.

The group got off the ground as the flash burn faded and saw double. Sort of. Next to Ash's blind Pikachu sat another slightly charred Pikachu. Its right ear had spikes at the tip and its tail had a notch at the tip signifying a female.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Ash.

"Pika… Pika cha pika?" the female Pikachu replied in a slight daze.

"Is this my Pikachu?" asked Ray.

"Pika! Pika pi." Pikachu introduced himself.

"Pika? Pika chaa Pikachu!"

"Hello there. My name is Rayna. Nice to meet you properly." She replied with her hand stretched out.

"Pika!" the female Pikachu shook her hand.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"Well I can't very well name her Pikachu. That would get confusing quick."

"Ah. Hmm…" Ash put on his classic thinking face.

"Do you have any suggestions Iris?"

"No. I never nickname my Pokemon either." replied Iris.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"Really Pikachu? Sparky? Isn't that a bit… generic?" replied Ash.

"Elysia?" suggested Iris.

"Who?" asked Rayna.

"It is the name of a legendary Pikachu that helped save the Unova continent 200 years ago."

"Pika! Pika chaa!" Elysia replied happily.

"Well you like it. Elysia it is then." Ray added with a smile.

 **One week later…**

The week was mostly spend traveling and Ray bonding with Elysia. The poor Pikachu apparently lost its memory with the Skull Bash to Ray's head. Though what a Pikachu was doing in Unova is anyone's guess.

"You know Ash." started Ray.

"What?"

"When I first met you I expected more chaos. It has been a week and it has been quiet. Well besides us living off of berries cause not a soul among us knows how to cook."

"Oh come on I am not that bad." As if on cue. The universe seemed to spit in Ash's face when the ground collapse right underneath the trio. The two Pikachu managed to escape capture when they used their masters' heads as springboards.

"Ow…" moaned from the hole our heroes fell. If you listened closely you could hear the laughter of two Pikachus? Pikachu? Pikapi? What is the plural for Pikachu anyway? (No seriously if somebody has the answer for the plural rules for Pokemon names I would be grateful)

"Could someone please remove their foot from my face?" asked Ray.

"Sure as soon as someone removes their butt from mine." replied Ash.

It took a couple minutes but the trio soon untangled themselves. A small shadow emerged from the opening in the hole. "Osha?"

"The Oshawott that saved us from Team Rocket?" asked Ash.

"Oshawott!" a rope was soon thrown down. A few minutes later and they were out of the hole.

"Thank you little one." said Ray.

"Ya thank you. This is the second time you have helped us. Are you following us?" added Ash.

"Osha." It replied before taking Pikachu's place on his shoulder.

"Pika!" replied Pikachu with indignity before launching a Thunderbolt, which was then reflected back with the shell at Ash.

"GYARG!"

Sizzle…

"Hmm… I feel like bacon for lunch when we make it to the Pokemon Center now." replied Ray as Iris was on the ground laughing.

As if like a Christmas miracle Ash magically desooted himself and was up on his feet. "You want to come with me?"

"Osha!"

"Go! Pokeball!" said Ash

BONK!

 **DING! DING! DING! K! OOOOOO!**

 **…**

 **BANG!**

 **DING! DING! DING! K.O. back to you too, idiot.**

 **Oh look mommy pretty birdies are flying around my head…**

"Are you ok?!" Ash asked in concern as picked up the poor dazed Oshawott.

"Osha… wott…"

"I got it! You are the same Oshawott from Juniper's lab!" replied Ash as he finally recognized the Oshawott.

"Osha!"

"We need to get to the Pokemon Center quickly. The Professor must be so worried about her."

 **Pokemon Center**

"Oh thank goodness you found her!" Professor Juniper said with relief through the video phone.

"Sure Professor. Could you send her Pokeball over?"

"Of course. She has already bonded to you so I see no reason not." She went to go get Oshawott's Pokeball and immediately came back. A few button presses later and it was sent to Ash and Co.

"Alright I wish you guys luck! Bye!"

"Ok then, Oshawott are you… ready? Huh? Where is she?" asked Ash as he noticed the Oshawott was gone.

"Quick little thing isnt she?" replied Ray.

"We need to go look for her!" yelled Ash before taking off with Ray and Iris right after him. It looked like it was to be a frantic search. Well until exactly 2 minutes after they left the center.

CRACK!

"Huh?" asked Ash as he stopped.

"What is wrong?" asked Iris as they caught up to Ash.

"Did you guys hear thaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Apparently pitfalls are today's magic word for our heroes.

"Owww…."

"Again…?

"I am going to kill whoever made these damned holes…"

"Whose leg is that!?"

"Ash where the hell do you think you have your hand?"

"Sorry!"

"Are you guys ok down there?" a young boy's voice called from above.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT!?" the air seemed to freeze at Ray's voice.

"Uh… Wait a second. I have rope here."

Five minutes and some untangling later the trio managed to get out the hole. Though the metaphorical steam coming off of Ray's head indicated she was out for blood. "Calm down Ray…" warned Ash.

"Grr…"

"Sorry about the pitfalls around here. My name is Dan. The Sandiles around here been causing issues. My family runs a spa resort hotel up ahead. The Sandile used to be peaceful but then a sunglasses-wearing Sandile showed up and started organizing attacks driving people away."

"Looks like a job for Detective Ash. We need to replicate what was happening when the Sandile attacked."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" asked Ray with stress evident in her voice.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"I like this plan…" said Ray as relaxed as a baby in their mother's arms.

Ash, Ray, Elysia, Pikachu, and Axew were relaxing in a sand bath. This was Ash's idea of "replicating" the situation. Ray had no issues with breaking out her one piece to "help" Ash.

"Pikapi…"

"Axew…"

"Pika-cha…"

Iris felt like face palming. It was amazing how the promise of a spa day will have people forget important things. Like say… A missing water-type? "Guys… Aren't you guys forgetting about something."

Please wait as we start-up the rusty thing in Ash's head not obsessed with Pokemon. Those with lung problems should evacuate now. I must say… It is interesting in his head. It is like seeing a car with two engines. One a formula grade racing engine. The other… Well… Let's just say I could get more power out of a cheap toy motor.

…

…

…

BAM! Vroom! Vroom! COUGH COUCH DEAR LORD THAT IS NASTY! My lungs!

"Oshowott!" Ash exclaimed as he jumped out of the sand.

"Look about 17 feet to your left doofus." replied Ray.

"What?"

"Oshawott…" the little water otter moaned in satisfaction in her own little pile of sand.

"She has the right idea…" replied Ray, as she snuggled herself deeper into the hot sand. But of course I am sure we all know by now neither I nor Life is that nice.

"Sandile" A sunglasses wearing small brown crocodile with black stripes popped up from the sand.

"Huh?" asked everyone.

"It is the leader Sandile!" exclaimed Dan. Then the Sandile clamped its mouth on Axew's head before attempting to take off.

"AXEW!" yelled Iris as she and the others grabbed onto Axew in hopes the Sandile would let go.

"Heave!" yelled Ash.

Pop!

"Ah!" yelled everyone as they comically flew over each other after Sandile let go. It then managed to grab Pikachu and Oshawott by the feet before taking off. The group chased after them.

"We won't let you take our Pokemon!" claimed Ash. Then out of nowhere a net came and snatched up Oshawott, Pikachu, and Sandile.

"He may not but we will!" yelled a distinct accent from the sky.

"What the hell?!" yelled Ray. As she saw the crane that held the three Pokemon.

"Team Rocket!" yelled Ash.

 **Do I really need to put the motto in? Honestly?**

 **Oh come on cry baby. And why do you get to interrupt and I can't?**

 **…**

 **Well sure I can but it just seems like a cheap thing to add words to the total word count.**

 **…**

 **Yeah I agree with Frosty. Our conversations are worse.**

 **Hey those are your fault most of the time anyway!**

 **And?**

 **FINE!**

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" yelled a red haired woman in a black outfit with a red R blazoned across her chest.

"Thrusting the hammer of Justice down into the black darkness of the universe!" continued a man with shoulder length blue hair dressed in a similar outfit to the woman.

"Carving our names in the rock of eternity!" an upright talking Meowth added in.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

Then all three finished the motto together "And now gather under the name of Team Rocket!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ray laughed nearly bursting her gut. Everyone wondered if she lost her mind.

"Uh… Ray?" asked Ash as he tried helping her back up.

"What the hahahaha! Hell hahahaha! Kind of idiots spend their time hahahahahahaha! With such a stupid motto! Hahahaha!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Jessie.

"Not the time. We have the Pikachu, Let's scram!" replied Meowth before having the crane take off away from our heroes.

"PIKAPI!"

"OSHA!"

The two Pokemon yelled for help as Team Rocket took off. "No!" yelled Ash as he sped up after them.

"Damn… That boy should be in the Olympics…" replied Ray as she saw how fast he was running. Though if you looked closely you could see a slight predatorily glint in her eyes as she watched Ash's lean muscles in motion.

 **With Team Rocket**

"Hahaha! We are going to get away with it!" yelled Meowth with joy.

"Things are looking up!" agreed James.

"Nothing can go wrong!"

"Really?" asked Meowth and James with deadpan dripping off their words

"What?" as if to prove the incredible and ironic power of Murphy's Law, the crane soon got attacked by the boss Sandile's underlings. The Crane soon began to sink and the evil trio had to escape.

"Damn it Jessie! You and your big mouth!" yelled Meowth as they escaped on their jetpacks.

 **Hall of Origin**

It was a holy sight before mere mortal eyes. All the legendary Pokemon gods were gathered for a meeting. Arceus sat at his throne in front of his children circled around the Hall of Origin. The legendary Pokemon were all speaking amongst themselves wondering the call for the meeting.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I called for own meeting to be called earlier." Began to speak silencing all the conversation. "Though I am sure a few of you already know." This earned a few snickers from some of the crowd.

"What is it Father?" asked Latios.

"Would it have to do with the fact sister Rayquaza is missing?" added Mew.

"Why yes. As of two weeks ago Rayquaza is officially on vacation until further notice. I figured for one as wild hearted as her she deserved some time off. Until then her followers are to take over her duties. Though I do expect you, Kyogre and you Groudon to pick up any slack."

"Of course Father, We are happy to do so." Replied Kyogre.

"I sure as hell don't mind. Sister Rayquaza has been… bitchy as of late. If this vacation can help her calm her down, then I could care less what it takes." Added Groudon.

"There is something else. Otherwise this could have waited till our monthly meeting." asked Lugia.

"Smart as ever my son. You are correct."

"I am gonna take a guess. Considering that a few of my siblings were laughing when you mentioned it. Also add in the fact you called an early meeting. I would be willing to bet my tail it involves Ash?" asked Mewtwo.

"Mesprit told you didn't she?" frowned Arceus sad his surprise was ruined.

"Well when she finally leaves me alone then you can have your fun." Mewtwo replied with a slight smirk.

"Hey! I told you that in total confidence."

"You can share the profits."

"Sold. :)"

"Anyway! Yes your sister Rayquaza is traveling with the chosen one. Which is why we need to make a schedule."

"A schedule?" asked Deoxys.

"Yes. A blackmail collector." As if they became one, all of the legendary Pokemon smiled an evil smile.

 **Hot Springs**

Long story short the hot springs underneath the spa and near the area were getting ready collapse and explode. The Sandile realized what was happening and started evacuating the area. At the end of it all Pikachu and Oshawott were saved. Now everyone was relaxing in the hot springs.

"This… This is what I needed…" moaned Ray as the springs were melting her into goo.

"I agree…"

"Yup"

"Pika-pi"

"Pika-cha"

"Axew"

From a hill overlooking the springs a lone Sandile with glasses emerged from the ground. "Sandile"

 **AN: It is the review corner with your host! HUMBLE SERVENT!**

 **Thor94: I am happy you had fun reading my chapter. As for your first question XT3100 asked something similar so that will be answered there. As for the badass Pokemon… Hmm… I will think about it. As for the Yin-Yang Dragons? Well… That would be spoiling the surprise I have in store far on in the fic.**

 **Shade-Fire Fox: Honestly Rayna's name was a last minute thing that I couldn't think of anything better. I thank you for liking it however.**

 **XT3100: You get the virtual cookies. As for your second question. I do plan on having Ash to be a bit more of badass in this fic. Yet at the same time I don't want to lose what makes Ash well… Ash. Also I don't plan on completely following the plot of what happens in the anime. There is a reason for that title. Hint. Hint.**

 **Feel free to ask me any questions in the reviews. Also feel free to tell what I am doing well and what I am doing wrong. I cannot perfect my writing style if I don't know what to fix. Also feel free to Fav, follow, and whatever else you care to do. Do not bother to PM me. I had to disable it awhile back due to… an enthusiastic fan. I wish all a good year and hope to see you all in two weeks.**

 **PPS: How do some Fanfic writers get that little dash separating the story in a chapter? I have always wondered and could never figure it out.**


	4. NCIS x Pokemon Concept Chapter

Concept Chapter- A New World

Quick AN: If you honestly don't care to read this NCIS x Pokemon Crossover concept thing you can skip and go to the next chapter to get the real next chapter.

 **Disclaimer: No for the love all that is lovable in this world or any other; I do not own N.C.I.S. or Pokemon or any other property I decide to use for this fic. If you honestly believe that I somehow own and/or make any money off of this fanfic, it is a surprise that Natural Selection has not killed off your bloodline. Also on another note. If you paid to read this fanfiction you have been ripped off. This is free for all to enjoy.**

It is a bright and sunny Summer Monday in Norfolk, Virginia. The birds are chirping, the children are laughing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The women are screaming… Wait that doesn't sound right…

"OH MY GOD NO! JEREMY! NO!"

Well… I have nothing else better to do today. Why not check what the hell is going on? Hmm… cheap apartment complex you can tell by the bars covering the windows. Now which apartment.

"No… Why? WHY!?"

Ah there we go. Here we find a woman holding a man crying uncontrollably surrounded by a rather messy splash of blood. Oh… The man has half of his head blown off… Ew…

 **N.C.I.S. Bullpen**

Imagine a place where god threw a large orange paint bomb at your eyes. Then for good measure he blinds you with the sun. Add in a few desks, computers, agents and etc… You have the famous bullpen.

"McGee! Where is my Mighty Mouse Stapler?!" a rather panicked Anthony DiNozzo asked while searching his desk.

"Hagh…I don't know Tony. You were the last one to leave last night besides Gibbs." sighed Timothy McGee before continuing to concentrate

"Hey guys!" a cheery Eleanor Bishop walked in from the elevator.

"Have you seen my stapler!?" Tony nearly yelled.

"Oh! I knew I was forgetting something. Sorry I had to come in last night and my stapler was out of staples." she replied pulling the stapler out of her desk and tossing it back to Tony.

"Probie. DiNozzo rule number 7: No one. And I mean no one. Is allowed to touch my stapler." Tony replied with a glare.

"Really? You have your own rule list too now?"

"AGH!" roared McGee as he hit his keyboard in frustration.

"Woah there McHulk. What's got your ripped shorts in a twist?"

"Sorry. Somebody had been actively trying to hack into the N.C.I.S. database. The cyber guys asked me for some help. This guy is good. Scary good."

"Wow. Someone who can outsmart Mr. MIT."

"Did they get anything? asked Bishop.

"As far as we can tell they only accessed the personnel files but past that the trail goes dark. We have no idea what they were looking for specifically or where the hack originated from."

"Is that what had the geeks all riled up last week? I had heard some of them stayed up for over 24 hours."

"Amazing."

"Dead marine in Norfolk. Let's go people!" yelled Leroy Jethro Gibbs as he grabbed his gear and head for the elevator. The three agents kicked into action immediately and followed after him.

 **Apartment Complex**

FLASH! FLASH! The cameras went off as Bishop and McGee took pictures of the crime scene.

"I hope Ducky won't be too mad that the body got moved…" hoped Bishop as she took photos of the blood spray patterns.

On the floor of the living room was the dead marine with his head half gone. A Desert Eagle lay on the couch. The walls were all white save for the blood and gore. If not for the circumstances the apartment did not match the exterior.

"The body was moved!?" an irate Dr. Donald Mallard asked in anger.

"Sorry Ducky apparently the sister found the body and well…" replied McGee with a sad face.

The anger instantly dissipated off his face. "Ah… I see. I suppose I could not blame the girl." He then got to work examining the body.

"Where is Palmer?" asked McGee.

"Oh, Victoria came down with a nasty cold and he asked for the day off to take care of her."

"Ouch… I hope she gets better soon." replied Bishop.

Gibbs came in from another room "Do you have a time of death Duck?"

"Hmm… From the lividity and the lack of Rigor mortis I would say about 36 to 48 hours."

"Cause of death?"

"Besides the loss of half of his head?" Ducky gave a rather good 'are you kidding?' look.

"Humor me Duck."

"Well besides the bullet hole and exit wound I found no trace of foul play or other injuries. If I had to hazard a guess. This man committed suicide."

"I wouldn't be so sure Ducky." DiNozzo came in from another part of the house looking rather grim.

"What is it?"

"Boss you need to see this in the Bedroom." He replied before leading the others into the bedroom.

"What is… it..." asked Gibbs before he noticed the message in the wall. Written in a lot of blood was the message. "I need to talk to you Mr. Gibbs. Signed- Red" next to it was a pristine bloody handprint.

A single image flashed through Gibb's head of the most wanted wall back at the office. A blank face with the name red currently placed as number one.

"Red!? As in mass killer and terrorist supreme Red?!" replied Tony in shock.

"But… Last any intel was had on Red he was in the middle of Russia." added Bishop.

"I want any prints you can get off that bloody hand print and have it sent to Abby immediately."

 **Unknown Place**

"Master. The scene has been discovered." A rough sounding male voice said in darkness. Two red eyes seemingly glowing opened up from this message.

"I see." The figure stood up and began to exit the room. He stepped outside and looked into the full moon. His cloaked figure was illuminated in the light. "Things are starting to fall into place."

"What now master?"

"Tell the others to get ready." The cloaked figure looked at his companion. "That man will be quick on my trail with the finger prints I left at the scene. Sparky will stay with me."

"Of course master." The shadow replied before taking off to the woods.

The mysterious person looked again at the moon. "I will save you Yellow. I will save you and free you from the chains of your past." He then looked back down and started traveling opposite the moon he became cloaked in the shadow of the moon. A weak wind blew off the hood of the cloak. All you could see of him was a white and red cap and his glowing red eyes.

 **The Next Day**

"Gibbs is there any update on what happened to our Marine connected to Red?" asked N.C.I.S. Director Leon Vance.

"Not a lot is making sense to be honest. Abby is still trying to match the prints we got from that that message. We found that a large amount of money was paid to the Corporal before his TOD. Then the real kicker was the autopsy."

"Ah yes. I heard from Ducky about that. Our Marine had a terminal case of lung cancer. He would have been lucky to survive the year."

"Everything here tells me we are being played Leon."

"I know. I don't like it either. However this is our one and only chance to get Red. If he wants to talk then we will let him. Just be careful Gibbs, and remember this is a need to know case. Last thing we need is for other agencies to be breathing down our necks ready to snatch him away from us."

RING! "Yeah Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he answered his phone. "Ok send the info to McGee."

"Did she get a match?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get him."

 **Bullpen**

"You know when I imagined Red, I saw a hardened battle worn man the eyes of man long dead. Not that." said DiNozzo as he looked confused at the plasma showing the supposed Red.

"This cannot possibly be right. Right?" asked Bishop.

"Are we being played?" asked McGee.

"Well? Do we have him?" asked Gibbs as he came from downstairs.

"We don't know." replied DiNozzo.

Gibbs then looked at the scene and showed a look that was as confused as his agents. "This? This is Red?"

"According to Abby, the prints belong to Ash Duran. A high school senior who is about to graduate day after tomorrow. Lives in New Mexico." Added McGee.

"I don't care if he is Red or not. I want him now." growled Gibbs.

"I agree." Added in Vance as he too walked into the bull pen. "I will arrange a flight to Alburquerque now. I want him cuffed and dragged back here."

"Of course."

 **High School Graduation**

A bright and sunny day and in the middle of a fake turf football field was a large crowd of students in typical graduation hats and robes in front of a fancily decorated stage. Though why torture the kids more by staying out in the sun with an all-black outfit is beyond me. The stands were packed with proud family members. It seemed to be a great day.

"Is everyone in place?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes. We have warned the local LEO's and they are ready to evacuate in case things get hairy." McGee buzzed in.

"Affirmative." added Bishop.

"Ready boss." added DiNozzo.

"Alright the principle is getting ready to go through the D's. When he is announced we go out."

"Ash Duran."

"GO! GO! GO!" the agents along with back up rushed from their hiding spots and pulled out their guns.

"ASH DURAN! YOU ARE SUSPECTED OF BEING THE TERRORIST MASTER MIND RED! PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GIVE UP QUIETLY." roared Gibbs as he aimed at the boy.

The crowds were confused and scared wondering what the hell was going on. Everyone but Ash immediately got off the stage. He calmly looked at all the agents and noticed several red dots all over his body. "Hmph… Hehehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, well, well, if it isn't Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I have been waiting for you. Though to be honest I hoped you would wait until after my Graduation."

"I said put your hands up!" Red then made to pull something out of his black gown. "Don't move!"

"Hold your horses." He replied before taking out a red and white cap before placing it on his head. "Now then… Are you going to cuff me or what? The flight back to DC isn't exactly short" he smirked holding his hands out.

Tony went up to the stage and cuffed the boy.

 **Interrogation Room back in Washington D.C**

"It is really, really, boring in here…" Red moaned as he spent his fifth hour in the room. He then put is head in his arms trying to get comfortable.

On the other side of the glass Ducky and Tony were observing him. "Well Duck? You got a read on him yet?"

"Well as far as I can tell he is your typical cocky male teenager who thinks he has the better hand."

"Rule #16: If some thinks they have the upper hand, break it. Hey is he… He is sleeping!" exclaimed Tony as he realized the boy was snoring.

The door behind them soon opened with Bishop and McGee, joining them. "Anything interesting happen?" asked Bishop.

"Well only that he has denied his right to a lawyer and that he just fell asleep." replied DiNozzo.

"He is far too confident he thinks he can win. Is this really our terrorist?" asked Bishop.

"My dear Eleanor experience over the years has taught me that even ones as young as he can be bitter and filled with evil. I don't know what to expect."

"I couldn't agree more Ducky." Added in Vance as he too came into the room. The door into the interrogation room opened and Gibbs came in throwing the file on the desk.

"ZZZ…"

"WAKE UP!" yelled Gibbs.

"Who, what, where!?" yelled Red in a sleepy daze.

"I said wake up."

"Oh I apologize agent Gibbs. The jet lag caught up to me. I must say it nice to finally have a face-to-face conversation with you."

Gibbs ignored him and pulled out the pictures of the dead marine. "Corporal Jeremy Winters."

"Ah… Jeremy… He was a good friend of mine. I wish he had taken the pill instead of using the gun." Red replied looking sadly at the remains of the marine.

"Why did you stage his suicide? How did you even meet him?"

"Ah he saved my ass back in Afghanistan we had been friends ever since."

"Bullshit. You don't show any record of leaving the state let alone the country. You know what I think? I think you are just some punk borrowing Red's name to get attention."

"Do you want me to talk or not Gibbs? After all it is the entire reason I staged the whole scene to begin with."

"Fine." He growled.

From behind the glass Ducky looked concerned. "I do not like the look on Jethro's face. It is always the same one he gets when his gut tells him something is horribly wrong about the situation."

"I remember that look too. I have been shot at more than once after that look." replied DiNozzo.

"Jeremy was diagnosed with a terminal and rare case of lung cancer. In order to keep going on in his military career he kept it secret. It soon came time that he could no longer hide it. He refused to the treatments. All they would do is prolong his life by making him suffer and cause horrible hospital bills. He wanted to die on his own terms."

"So he came to you."

"Yes. He knew that if he committed suicide his family would not get any benefits. He knew I needed some way to contact N.C.I.S. so he offered himself, for a price of course."

"I still don't think you are Red."

"You are right. I am not the terrorist mastermind Red. I merely carry his title after I killed him 3 months ago. Red is not a person Gibbs. It is a title. One that has existed since ancient times. It is passed down through the generations either given or taken. The only reason you people even knew about Red the last 4 years is because the last one was a psychopath obsessed with seeing the world burn. He killed the previous Red and then used the immense resources at his disposal to complete that goal."

"What is Red? Some kind of top assassin? Leader of some secret bullshit society?" replied Gibbs sarcastically. His patience was running thin.

"Oh no. Red may be the strongest but not the leader of that society. That honor belongs to the Champions. No Red is a gate. A gate to a world hidden from mainstream society."

"What world is that?"

"Oh, now we finally have a good question from you Gibbs. Hehehehehe… The world of Pokemon."

"What?" said everyone from behind the glass.

"That is it! You are certifiable nut job and we are done here." Gibbs said as he gathered up the files and began to leave.

"I have proof."

"Oh and where is this proof? In your head?"

"Well you see during my fight with the last Red I lost my right arm in the battle. This is a specially designed prosthetic." Red replied before opening up his arm and pulling out a red and white ball with a black stipe running between the two color halves, on one side was a silver circle that seemed to act as a button.

"What is that?"

"A Pokeball. In this lies my proof Gibbs. If you let me. I can show you and those people in that room a wonderful new world."

"I call your bluff." Gibbs had a hard façade on his face but you could tell it was slipping.

"Yo, Sparks it is finally time to get out." Red said before a beam of white light flashed out of the ball and a Pikachu appeared.

"What the hell…" replied Gibbs stunned still.

Behind the glass the others were not faring not much better. DiNozzo fainted, Bishop was a stone statue, McGee was getting ready to geek out, Ducky thought he was hallucinating and Vance was wondering how to get one for his kids.

"Pikachu."

"This Gibbs is my starter Pokemon and one of my best friends. Sparky."

"Pika!" it replied cheerily at Gibbs who decided to sit back down.

"Why me? Why come to me."

"Red is not the only title out there to be earned Gibbs. Though they each serve their different purposes. There is Blue, Leaf, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, White, Black, and now two new kids are currently making way for the new titles of X and Y. All of these are earned the same way Red is except for a few."

"Again, why me?"

"In due time Gibbs. These Titles all work together to protect the Pokemon world keeping it hidden from regular society. Of everyone on the planet there is only ten million Pokemon trainers in the world. Red is always the one who keeps the figurative gate closed. I want to be the one to kick it open."

"So you came to me. You need my help. But again why me?"

"Hagh…" Red sighed deeply and looked away sadly.

"They took someone precious from you."

"Yes. As I said before most of those titles are earned or taken like Red's. The exceptions to these are Yellow and Platinum. They are chosen. Platinum is the name for the human chosen as the envoy for Giritina. Yellow is a human that shows incredible bonds to Pokemon and special powers. Normally they are found and chosen sorta like jedi babies."

"I am leaving. This… This is too big for me."

"Gibbs. Wait. I have three words for you. Three little words. They will force you to help me."

"I hardly doubt that."

"I was going to save this for last but I see I can't keep any longer until I do."

"Spit it out then." Gibbs was getting really tired of this…

"Kelly is alive." The emotions that flashed across Gibbs's face were far too numerable for Red to count but he knew he had hooked his fish. Now only to pull him in. "Yes. That is right Kelly Gibbs, Your daughter is still alive."

Gibbs face then turned into rage and he picked up Red and pinned him against the wall. "You have some balls. I saw my daughter's body and it was confirmed by the ME. She is lying in a grave six feet under so don't you dare try to pull this bullshit on me."

"PIKA!" roared Sparky ready to defend her master.

"STOP SPARKY!" he ordered before turning his attention back to Gibbs. "Really? You were able to identify your daughter from that pile of mush? Also let me ask you something. Who was the ME that did the autopsy? Let me take a guess. A borrow from somewhere else because the other ME was preoccupied with something else?" Red glared right back into Gibbs's flaring eyes.

Recognition flashed in Gibbs's eyes as he remembered that was indeed what had happened. He let Red go. "Let's say I believe you. Even for a moment. Why would they take her?"

"The organization kept tabs on your daughter after she accidentally got into a Pokemon reserve. They realized her powers and decided to take her in. They set up the whole elaborate ruse with the Pedro Hernandez. Your wife and that agent did not die because of what Shannon knew. But because of who your daughter was."

"… continue."

"However, the old Red intervened in their plans. He did not want someone who had such a natural bond and love to Pokemon be used as a tool. So he took her under her wing and trained her. That is how I met her. I accidentally found Sparky here over ten years ago. She was Red's Pikachu's daughter. We bonded immediately and Red introduced me to the world of Pokemon."

"I need proof my daughter is still alive."

Red pulled a photo from a seam in his cap. He then gave it to Gibbs. "Oh my god… Kelly… Why? Why didn't she ever come back? Why didn't she ever see me again?"

"Our world can be cruel Gibbs. Believe me when I say she wanted to see you again. Badly. She wanted to be with her father again. Also that is the reason why I wanted to go through with this plan. Her story is not the first and I doubt it will be the last. I want to free her from the chains of her past."

The resolve in Gibbs's eyes hardened and he looked directly into Red's eyes. "What do I need to do?"

"Are you sure Gibbs? This decision will not only affect you, it will affect the entire world. Do you have the resolve to see it through?"

"Yes."

"Well then. What about you guys behind the glass?"

"ZZT! Yes!"

"Well then Gibbs. We have a lot of work to do. It will be nice to work with my future father-in-law." I replied with my hand held out.

You could almost hear the metaphorical record-scratch in the air. "Excuse me?!"

"Oh yeah… I knew I was forgetting something. I am engaged to Kelly."

The legend has it that the interrogation room was completely totaled and that the screams of agony and fear carried through for miles. All who witnessed what had happened were sworn to secrecy.

 **AN: So… This idea had been banging around in my head for awhile. One night it got so bad I knew I could not sleep and I wrote this. Thing is I am busy with two other fics already and I do not think I have the skills to finish this properly. So I thought why not release it into the wild and hope somebody can pick this up and give it proper justice I cannot. All I ask is that you give me proper credit and leave a review in this chapter telling me about it. Feel free to change it how you wish. After all, why bound the creative mind?**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter-4 Thar be Funny Business Afoot.

 **Disclaimer: Ok children I want you to add two and two. If you get anything other than four or fish I am sure you are one of the idiots who needs to be told that I make zero money off of this and that I do not own any of the properties I decide to use for my fanfic. Also if you PAID to read this fanfiction you my dear stupid friend have been ripped off.**

 **Accumula Town**

The sun is shining, the Pidove are chirping, and Arceus himself seems to be smiling upon the town of Accumula. Too bad the only thing ruining it is the two girls and their Pokemon laughing on the ground at our poor red-faced hero.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You two can stop now!" Poor Ash was blushing at his mistake about this being the wrong town.

"Pika-pi…" face palmed Pikachu at the run of the mill Ash Recklessness ™

"You thought this was Striaton city! Of course we will laugh HAHAHAHAHA!" replied Ray chuckling even harder.

"Forget this. I am headed to the Pokemon center." growled Ash before he turned around and noticed a large crowd in the middle of town. "Hey guys."

"HAHAHAHA!"

"GUYS!"

"What?" they asked after they got shocked out of their laughing.

"There is a large crowd of people in the town center. We should check it out." He pointed out to the girls.

The trio walked toward the back of the crowd and noticed a mini presentation was about to start in the small square ahead of them. People dressed in uniforms similar to medieval knights were in rows and holding up flags that had stylized P's on them. "Oh no. Not these idiots." moaned Iris.

"What do you mean Iris?" asked a confused Ash with Ray nodding for confirmation.

"Just watch the presentation and you will find out." She replied gloomily. Then a man in a very weird outfit like a jester's uniform stepped out in to the square.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." The man's voice seemed to be gentle and extremely charismatic. Yet Ash and Ray's spines seemed to shiver at the voice. The crowd started up in a slight murmur from his words.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… only assume this is the truth?" Ash was getting ready to yell out at the man before Ray clamped his mouth shut.

"There is a time and place for everything Ash. This most certainly is not it." She pointed to the many guards surrounding the man and the murmurs of the people wondering if the charismatic man was right. Besides she could sense a deadly hidden presence near the man.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers… They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?" by that time Ash had had enough of this pile of bull.

"OWW! You little bast-ASH STOP!" ray yelled out when Ash bit her hand and he took off to the front of the group. She soon followed after him. Iris somehow was bored enough to sleep with her eyes open and standing up and missed the commotion.

Ash rushed up to the front of the crowd and got to where the group was. "Hey you!" he yelled. Before Ray tackled him to the ground.

"Hmm? What is this?" asked Ghetsis with an amused smile.

"Hehehe… Sorry about my friend here. He got hit with a nasty Beedrill sting in the forest. He is delusional." Ray tried explaining. Ash meanwhile muffled yelled in anger as he tried to free his mouth and yell his opinion.

"PIKA!" Pikachu growled at the man before Elysia had to drag him off too.

Ray and Elysia dragged the two men back out of the crowd and woke up Iris. The speech soon ended itself and the crowd broke up but they questioned whether or not he was right. "That man was creepy and very wrong! Pokemon are our friends." Ash growled.

A man with long green hair and a cap who was standing next to them when the speech started walked up to Ash and co. "I apologize for interrupting but I could not help but notice your Pikachu." The man said really fast.

Ash was the only one who understood his fast words and quickly replied. "Yes this is my buddy Pikachu! He was my starter Pokemon back in Kanto."

"Pika!"

"I see… Fascinating you care that deeply for him." N mumbled to Pikachu.

"Yup he has been by my side for a long time now." Ash said with pride with scratching Pikachu's head.

"Chaa!" Pikachu replied in pleasure.

"Interesting… Well if you wouldn't mind how about a Pokemon Battle? One on one?"

"Sure!"

Ray and Iris looked in confusion as the conversation seemed to be already over. N and Ash then rushed to nearby Pokemon center's battle arena.

"Wait! Where are you two going!?" Iris yelled as she rushed after them. Ray on the other hand…

A black shadow then emerged from the trees. "Lord Ghetsis it would appear you may be correct." A man's voice said softly into a head set.

"I thought I smelled a rat." Ray growled as she snuck up on the shadow.

"!" the shadow reacted and tried attacking Ray with a quick kick. Ray got that kick and then used the shadow's foot to then slam the man into the ground hard. Which she then repeated several more times until he stopped moving.

"Shadow 1 are you ok!?" the headset screeched in concern.

Ray plucked the headset from the groaning man and placed it in her ear. "I don't know who you are and I don't care to find out. Just know this. I will know when you are watching." Ray growled before crushing the headset in her hand to a fine dust. She turned around and saw the man had already left.

"Hagh… I told Ash to stay still and what the hell does he do? Now I have to keep an eye out for those humans… Oh well it will be easy considering I am the empress of the air itself." She moaned into the sky before rushing after the group.

 **Pokemon Battle Club**

As it turned out the field was already being used so Iris suggested the Pokemon Battle Club. N and Ash set up a battle and get into positions. A big burly man in Gym clothes acts as referee.

"The battle between N and Ash shall now begin. This is a one-on-one match. Trainers choose your Pokemon." He yelled.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash yelled before Pikachu took off to his position.

"Let us battle my friend." N replied before releasing a Purrloin into the field.

"What is that Pokemon?" Ash asked before pulling out his Pokedex.

The Pokedex slid into position and shined before a mechanical voice sounded out. "Purrloin. The Devious Pokemon. Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws."

"Cool." Ash replied before putting his Pokedex away.

"Alright the match between N and Ash shall now begin!" the man yelled before swinging both flags down.

"Purrloin use Scratch!" N yelled. Purrloin instantly dashed toward Pikachu with glowing claws extended.

"Dodge and counter with Iron Tail!" Pikachu dodged the harmful claws by a hair before spinning around with a glowing hardened tail and smacking Purrloin back into N's side of the field. "Follow up with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu let loose a violent flash of lightning toward the poor cat Pokemon.

"Use Dig!" N yelled out of fear for his friend. The cat Pokemon quickly dived into the Earth and hid waiting for the right moment.

"Use Iron Tail on the ground!" Pikachu slammed the earth with enough power to almost be called an Earthquake and forced the cat out of the ground crying out with pain.

"Purrloin!" N yelled.

"Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" There was no way for the Purrloin to dodge in the air and a direct hit. The cat then plummeted to the ground and stayed down with swirls in its eyes.

"Purrloin is unable to battle! Ash wins!" the man yelled with the flag in Ash's direction held high.

"Thank you friend I am sorry for your pain but you did me well." N said sadly before looking up at Ash and Pikachu. "Why? Why are their bonds so strong? I don't get it."

Ash ran up to N with a hand extended. "That was a fun battle N!" he said with joy.

N somehow couldn't keep himself from being sad from the boy's positive attitude and shook hands with him. "Yes it was. I thank you for the opportunity. I have to go now. Hope to see again Ash." N then walked away and left the building.

"Nice work Ash. You and Pikachu did well." Ray said with a slight grin.

"Ya Ash. You almost didn't look like a little kid." Iris taunted.

"BOSS!" an employee yelled at the big man.

"What is it?"

"The little thief stole some food again from storage. We finally got it on film."

"Um… Excuse us. Is there something wrong?" asked Ash curious about the commotion.

"Oh. Sorry about that there has been a Pokemon that has been breaking our supplies and stealing food. We have been trying to catch it."

"Please don't say it. Please don't say it. Please don't say it." Ray prayed silently hoping her father would listen.

"Can we help?"

"Damn it…"

"Sure any extra hands will be appreciated. Follow me to the security room. Name's Don George by the way."

"Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu."

"Pikapi!"

"Name's Rayna and this is Elysia."

"Pikacha!

"I'm Iris and this Axew."

"Ax-ew!"

"Nice to meet you. Now come on." He motioned to follow him.

 **(Tire screeching sound)**

 **What? Really? What kind of boss just let's three random people help him with a robbery?**

 **Let it go Kaelus. Remember this is not a world where logic applies well. Remember this is a place that allows 10-year old children to travel a country by themselves. This is even like only a few years after the Great War.**

 **War?**

 **Yeah. Before Ash started his journey there was a great Pokemon war. Why do think that those protagonists in most of the games have no fathers? Also Lt. Surge ring a bell?**

 **Well… shit. I guess this explains why as the time line goes along there are more and more adult trainers? Also why most of the gym leaders are young?**

 **They are?**

 **Misty, Brock, Erika, Sabrina, Janine, Blue, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Clair, Roxanne, Brawly, Flannery, Winona, Tate, Lisa, Roark, Gardenia, Maylene, Candice, Chili, Cilan, Cress, Elesa, Skyla, Iris, Cheren, Roxie, Korrina, and Clemont.**

 **Hmm… Makes sense. As the timeline move along the more adult gym leaders there are. Even accounting the whole Zelda-esque split timeline shenanigans considering ORAS takes place years before X and Y.**

 **You know it would be interesting if there was a game released that showed the Great War era.**

 **Doubt it. After all Pokemon don't die they "faint" It would have to be a very dark game. Besides that is what fan hacks or fan made Pokemon games are for. Why do I feel like I am forgetting something important…?**

 **Your story.**

 **Crap.**

 **Shed**

"Ok. Does everyone know the plan?" asked Don George though the little headset. Everyone replied in ready. "Ok then Operation catch the Umbreon is a go!"

Ray and Iris were outside the shed waiting for it to show up and Ash was inside the shed ready to trap it. The employees were sweeping the surrounding area to possibly lure it out. They had a bowl of food ready for it.

Ten minutes pass. "Why am I doing this again?" asked Ray with a slight growl.

"Shh!" Ash warned as he heard something go through the door.

 **Meanwhile**

"After it!" George yelled to his employees as they chased the "Umbreon"

"Jessie and James owe me a lot of cat nip for this!" Meowth thought in his head as continued to run away.

 **With Ash**

"It's ok." Ash said softly as he tried to get close to the poor apparently Tepig whose mouth was closed shut by a rope.

"Te…" it said in slight fear before accepting Ash's kindness.

"Poor thing. It must have been starving from how skinny it is…" replied Iris.

"Grr… I hate it when people do such cruel things to Pokemon. It makes what that idiot said earlier make sense when it shouldn't." growled Ray.

As soon as the rope fell off the Tepig it soon ran to the food. "Zorua!" it said in happiness as it ate.

…

…

…

"Did that Tepig just say Zorua?" asked Iris.

The Tepig froze eating before turning around and saying "Tepig!"

"Hmm…" Ray glared at the Tepig studying its features before getting a good sniff and realizing something. "Augh! He needs a bath ASAP!" Ray exclaimed as she pinched her nose.

"Ya lets let him finish his food before cleaning him and show him to Don George." replied Ash. If you listened closely you could hear the Tepig sighing while eating his food.

 **One Bath later**

"Oh? So it wasn't an Umbreon? I remember you!" Don George exclaimed as he explained how he had found the Tepig tied up after his trainer had abandoned him.

"Where were you guys for like 20 minutes anyway?"

"We were chasing a disguised Meowth. Its trainers used the distraction to raid the warehouse. We caught up to them but they got away on jetpacks." He explained.

"Team Rocket?" asked Ray.

"Huh… I guess we got lucky today." replied Ash.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" the trio replied quickly

"Well then all's well that ends well. Can we go to the Pokemon center now?" replied Ray.

"Tepig!" the small pig Pokemon said confidently. Challenge was burning in its eyes.

"Oh you wanna come with me?" asked Ash. He pulled out a Pokeball before tossing it revealing Oshawott.

"You ready Oshawott?"

She looked at opponent with confidence and got into a battle stance. "Use Water Gun!" she let loose a jet of water toward Tepig.

"Te." It looked at the water attack before disappearing.

"Huh?"

"Tepig!" the little pig cried as it came up behind Oshawott and tackled it away.

"Osha!" she cried a she flew into air from the attack.

"Faint attack!?" Ash cried out as he recognized the move.

To the side Iris and Ray were examining the battle. "I knew it." said Ray with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"That Tepig is no Tepig." She replied before Ash finally got a hit in on the Tepig. The illusion ability dispelled and the truth was known.

"Zorua! CHI CHI CHI!" the trickster fox laughed.

"Doesn't matter. C'mon Oshawott we can do this. Use Tackle!"

Oshawott took off with a small burst of speed smashing into the fox before taking things into its own hands and jumping into the air. It grabbed its Scalchop and let loose a Razor Shell onto the Zorua. A plume of smoke appeared from the crater and Oshawott jumped away.

"Nice work Oshawott!" exclaimed Ash. The smoke cleared away to show a knocked out Zorua. Ash quickly threw the Pokeball. It shook three times and…

"DING!"

Ash ran to the ball and picked up and held high and with pride. "All right I got a Zorua!"

"Nice work Ash. But why was it disguised as a Tepig?" asked Iris.

"I think I know the answer to that." replied Don George.

"The rope around its snout?" replied Ray.

"Yes. When the trainer tied it up he must have wanted to punish it for some reason. With its body bound it could not go back to its original form."

"The cruelty of some people…" replied Ray sadly.

"Well he has nothing to worry about now. I will show him the kindness of people" Ash beamed innocently.

"I have no doubt Ash." Replied Ray with a small smile.

 **AN: So… Who expected the Zorua turn around? I figured since I am combing the games and the anime I will change some other things as well. No I will not have Ash be one of the two heroes. Those roles will be filled by White and Black who I will introduce another day. So… Holy damn this fanfic got really popular I already got over 1000 views and 6 reviews for the last chapter alone. Speaking of which. Time for review corner!**

 **Reader of Fate: I plan to and thank you for the compliment.**

 **S-Wanderer999: Uh… I never thought of that to be honest. Also this Latias and Latios are not the same as the one in the fourth movie. Besides I plan on a different character to be that type of response but not for a while.**

 **Night: Thank you and I plan to.**

 **Dwizard: … Hehehe… You were the tiniest bit late on that Iris thing… So… Yeah… But I hope you enjoy my fic regardless of Iris or not.**

 **xXSakuraBlossomsXx: Thanks!**

 **Cptslapem: Ash no matter how smart you make him will still be the densest idiot about girls. Yeah for some reason I thought it was really good idea to read an Ash x Rayquaza fic but none existed so…**

 **Well then that is it. Give your reviews so I can tell if I am sucking or doing well. Have a nice two weeks!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-They finally get a cook!

 **Disclaimer: No. I do not own Pokemon. No I don't on any other property that I may decide to use for this fic. NO I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS FANFICTION. NO FOR THE EVER LOVING HELL SHOULD YOU HAVE EVER PAID TO READ THIS FANFICTION! Are we clear? Yes? Good.**

 **Quick Random Fact: Did you know Brock and Misty have confirmed last names? Brock's English last name is Harrison. Misty's Japanese name is Yawa which translates into Waterflower. Though feel free to correct me on this if I have been ill informed.**

 **Route 2-Striaton City**

It was a quiet day in the edge of Striaton City. The people and Pokemon were enjoying the calm of a quiet morning.

"Ash!" a roar ripped that through the forest. The birds startled flew away from the rampage of the dragon goddess.

"I'M SORRY!" Ash screamed as he burst out from the forest. The people whipped their heads and looked at the pale boy running for his life.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Ray roared looking demonic chasing after him. Those smart enough to recognize a lover's quarrel immediately got the hell out of the way.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG BUT I AM SORRY!" Ash begged.

"HOW DARE YOU PRETEND THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME!? YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"

Not long after Ash and Ray ran into the city Iris soon came out of the woods with two sighing Pikachu and a laughing Zorua, Axew was sleeping amazingly. "So… How long will it take for Ray to realize that it was you who snuck into her tent and stole her panties?" Iris asked Zorua.

"Kekeke."

"Pika..."

"Pi…"

"You would think as a girl you would be kinder…" Iris sighed.

(Quick AN: So… I screwed up last chapter and had Zorua labeled as a male… So just accept it for now. I will change chapter 4 when I can.)

"Zorua!" it replied happily.

"Can I at least ask you do this in a place where there isn't any Officer Jenny's? I don't want spend all our traveling money on bail…" Iris sighed as she saw Ray and Ash getting arrested…

 **One Bail Payment and Beating to Zorua to a Fine Pulp by Ray Later…**

You that saying that a trainer closely resembles their Pokemon? Welp… Ash has that down to a T with Zorua. "So where is this gym so that numb nuts over here can get his badge?" grumbled Ray.

"Pika…" Elysia sighed at her owner. Really did she need to be this hot headed?

"Oh! A Pikachu!" a green haired man in a fancy outfit arrived. "If I may? Can I hold her?"

"Uh… Sure?"

Elysia was picked up quickly and the young man examined her closely amazed by seeing her so up close.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as he examined the strange man.

"Oh! Another one!" Cilan exclaimed as he then gave Pikachu the same treatment. "I have never seen one let alone two up close." He replied happily before giving Pikachu back to Ash. You two have a very rare Pokemon!"

"You see we are from Kanto, my name is Ash and this is my important partner Pikachu."

"My name is Rayna and this is Elysia."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Cilan. I am a Pokemon connoisseur."

"Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"Connoisseur?" asked Ray.

"Wow you two are such kids… Not only did both of you get thrown in jail over a misunderstanding you don't know what a Pokemon Connoisseur is?" relied Iris.

"How the hell am I a kid!? I am older than you!" growled Ray.

"Now, now. My profession isn't well known outside of Unova." defended Cilan.

"So... What exactly is a Pokemon Connoisseur?" Ash asked.

"Why I am glad you asked. A Pokemon Connoisseur is someone that tests the connection between people and Pokemon."

"Oh cool! Could you examine me and Pikachu?"

"Ash… Aren't you forgetting something?" moaned Ray.

"The Gym?" added Iris.

"Hehehe… Sorry I forgot."

"I know where the gym is. I would be happy to show the way." Cilan offers happily.

 **20 Minutes Later…**

"I apologize for my idiot friend here. I think the lack of a properly cooked meal has muddled his head." Rayna apologized over a dazed Ash who had large lump on his head after his outburst. "Anyway I will take that delicious lunch now with the soda pop."

The patrons around them murmur and generally look down upon Ray and Ash's actions.

"Pika…" the two Pikachus face palmed and shook their heads at their trainers' actions.

"Well if your friend is so excited for battle." Started a blue haired waiter.

"We will be happy to serve a full course battle!" continued the red haired waiter.

"For we three brothers are the Striaton City Gym Leaders!" replied Cilan.

"It's show time!" they finished together as the battle arena opened up into view.

Magically all the girls in the restaurant changed into cheerleader outfits then ran up onto the balcony. Iris joined them up in the balcony. Ray tossed Ash into the challenger box area and then sat back down at their table to continue her meal.

"Huh? What? When? Where? Why?" Ash mumbled as he snapped out of the head bash.

"So then Ash which one of us will you face Ash?" asked Cilan. "Cress with Panpour? Chili with Pansear? Or me with Pansage?"

Ash somehow quickly understanding the situation quickly puts his thinking face on. "Hmm…" Then magically a light bulb fell off a chandelier and hit him straight in the head. "I know I will face all three of you!"

"Uh… Are you ok? Referencing the blood trickling down Ash's head."

"He is fine. Just continue with the battle. Trust me." Ray yelled at the trio. Iris sighed silently agreeing with Ray.

"Well besides the boy's bleeding head I must say it is quite the interesting idea." Replied Cress.

"I am all up for that!" added Chili.

"It most certainly brings about a new flavor. Very well then Ash we accept those terms. It will a best two out of three match."

"I will go first! Go Pansear!" Chili answered enthusiastically.

"Challenger please select your Pokemon." asked Cilan who had moved to the referee box.

"Go Oshawott!" yelled Ash.

"Osha!" the otter Pokemon replied enthusiastically.

"The first match between Oshowott will now begin!" Cilan yelled before throwing his hand down.

"Pansear use Dig!" yelled Chili before the Pansear quickly tunneled into the ground.

"Oshowott follow after it!" Ash yelled. The Oshowott quickly followed after the monkey.

"Flamethrower!" a burst of flame came out of the hole and Pansear burst out of another hole.

"Oh no." Iris said in shock.

"Nice try Ash but that won't work on us!" Chili said in confidence.

Ash grinned widely and yelled. "Feint Attack!" Oshowott burst out of another hole then disappeared before disappearing.

"Huh?"

Oshowott suddenly tackled hard into Pansear's back sending it flying into the air. "Dig back into the ground!" yelled Ash. Oshowott then dug back into the ground.

"Since when does Oshowott know feint attack?!" yelled Chili. The Pansear lands fine on the ground. "Use Solarbeam!" Pansear starts charging the attack in Kamehameha form.

"Hit it now!" Ash yelled before Oshowott appeared below Pansear's feet ready to attack. But then Pansear finished charging the attack. A small explosion occurs. Pansear jumps from the smoke.

"Ha nice try Ash but there is no way an Oshowott can survive a point blank blast from my Pansear's Solarbeam."

If anyone was paying attention they would have noticed Ray grinning madly as she looked forward to the surprise.

Ash looks concerned as the smoke fades away and it shows a heavily breathing Oshowott appeared.

"What!?"

The illusion then starts to fade away as Zorua appeared who then shook off the dirt. And got back into battle position.

"Huh?"

"Feint attack!" Ash yelled before Zorua disappeared and got a nasty uppercut on the confused Pansear. The poor Pokemon fell over and had swirls in its eyes.

"Pansear is unable to battle! Zorua wins!"

"Zorua!" she yells in happiness as she runs toward Ash.

"Where did you get a Zorua? Those are rare." asked Chili in an awed anger.

"KiKiKi!" Zorua laughed before copying the red haired man and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Stop that!" admonished Ash before knocking her lightly on the head. She then poofed back and then lied on the ground next to him.

"It is my turn." said Cress. He then threw a Pokeball and out came Panpour.

"Go Pikachu!" replied Ash.

"Going for the type advantage this match I see." replied Cress.

"The fight between Pikachu and Cress shall now begin!"

 **For the sanity of the author everything that happened in the episodes BW005 and BW006 that happened until Ash wins the badge stays the same.**

"I got… The TRIO BADGE!" celebrates Ash.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Zorua!"

"Oshawott!"

Iris comes down the stairs and comes up to Ash. "What a kid… Not only did you make things harder on yourself by challenging all of them you used Pokemon of bad typing for most of them."

"HEY!"

"In his defense in those bad matchups he won. On the other hand, yes you were an idiot Ash." Ray said as she walked behind Ash and Iris.

"Oh come on…" Ash grumbled as his gym win was quickly being de-hyped.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed.

"Well this most certainly an interesting bouquet." replied Cilan.

"What is a bouquet?" asked Ash.

"Really? A bouquet is either a bunch of artistically arranged flowers or a unique scent." replied Ray. Everyone looked surprisingly at Ray. "Sorry it was response from my… sister forcing me to know more girly things. As you guys know I am bit tomboyish." Nostalgic thoughts of Mew forcing her to go to a human mall came to her mind. She visibly shuddered.

"The bruises on my back can attest to that." muttered Ash.

BAM! "Ow!" Ash yelled as he got smashed into the ground by Ray's fist.

"Care to repeat that idiot?"

"Well if guys will excuse me I have business to deal with in town. See ya later." Iris said before running out the door.

Cilan and Ray looked at Iris confused before looking back to Ash who started moaning something about seeing Rayquazas floating over his head.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu and Elysia sighed again.

 **Pokemon Center**

Ash gave his Pokeballs to the resident Nurse Joy. "Thank you. Your Pokemon will be returned to you soon." The Joy said before going further inside the Pokemon center.

"I still don't get how all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys look alike…" commented Ray.

"I do admit it is an intriguing question but like many things in this world it is better to just accept it and move on." replied Cilan as he came up behind the two.

"Cilan? What are you doing here?" asked Ash

"Oh I wished to talk to you. Would it be too bold of me to ask?"

"Uh… Sure. Why not?"

As Ash and Cilan go off to talk Ray stays behind and think about the battle. "Something was off about Pikachu… It had far more power on the boat… Did Zekrom do something to it? Or… was Ash holding back?"

"Pika?" Elysia says looking up at her trainer wondering what she is talking about.

She mused for a few minutes while it looked like Cilan was getting far more excited during the talk and Ash was looking uncomfortable. "Ash Ketchum! Your Pokemon are ready for pick up!" the Nurse Joy called.

Ash gets up and walks over and sees a new Pokemon he had never seen before. "What is this Pokemon? I normally see Chansey or Blissey helping Nurse Joys…" commented Ash.

"Oh? This is an Audino. In Unova Audinos help out the Nurse Joys." replied Cilan.

Ash pulls out his Pokedex. "Audino the Hearing Pokemon. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall Physical condition and mood using its ears." The robotic voice said.

!

"What the? I just felt a large influx of psychic energy!" thought Ray in alarm. She then rushed outside.

BAM!

"Ow…" Iris and Ray moaned after they crashed into each other.

"PI KA PIKA PI KA!" Elysia laughed at her trainer.

"Screw you too…" Ray moaned as she got up.

Ash and Cilan rush to the two girls and ask what happened. "My Axew!" Iris exclaims as she shows her sleeping pink glowing Axew.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Ray.

"The whole city is being filled with these weird glowing pink lights! When one touched Axew this happened." The Nurse Joy rushes over and examines Axew. She then takes Axew over to the reception desk for a better look.

"This is weird…" mumbled the Nurse Joy. Then a woman in a lab coat rushes through the door with a weird pink blob Pokemon with flower shapes on it.

"Munna wake up this Axew." The woman orders the Munna.

"Munna." A fluffy pink cloud drifts out of Axew's head and the Munna starts eating the cloud. The floral patterns glow and the Munna releases a thick cloud showing an image of an Axew evolving thought its family line.

"Axew…" Axew yawns as it wakes up.

"Axew! I am so happy you are alright!" yells Iris as she hugs the Tusk Pokemon.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Professor Fennel." The woman in the lab coat says before leading the group outside the Pokemon center. The see that millions of pink glowing lights are floating down and any Pokemon they touch fall asleep and glow pink.

Ray whistles in awe. "Damn… Whatever Pokemon is causing this must be pretty powerful."

"This stuff you are seeing is Dream Mist. It is produced by Munna's evolved form, Musharna." Fennel explained. Ash took out his Pokedex again.

"Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist from its forehead takes the form of things present in the dreams it has eaten." Then a police car pulls ups and an Officer Jenny pops up and warns the group to place their Pokemon in their Pokeballs.

"Pikachu hates going into his Pokeball."

"Also the Pokeball for Elysia blew up remember?"

"I have an idea." Said Fennel before taking off Ash's hat and placing it on Pikachu.

"I have a hat for Elysia too." Replied Ray before taking out a green hat with a Rayquaza theme all over it and placing it on Elysia.

"Pika…" Elysia looked… very displeased with the admittedly ugly hat.

"What is with you and all the Rayquaza themed clothes?" asked Ash.

"What? I like Rayquaza, it is a badass Pokemon. Why not flaunt it?"

"You mean besides that hat looking ugly?"

BAM!

Ray then dragged Ash's body into the police car and the group went with Fennel and Officer Jenny to the Dreamyard.

 **I just realized something.**

 **What is it Kaelus?**

 **You forgot to describe what Ray's normal clothes are you only ever described her in a bikini.**

 **What? No I didn't. (Looks back at past chapters) Shit.**

 **Well ain't that a fine screw-up.**

 **Uh… Well I may as well…Uh… she wears a long sleeve black jacket with Rayquaza tribal design down the sleeves. Black jeans with the same designs running down the sides of the legs. On the back the jacket is the symbol on top of Rayquaza's head that lead into the designs on the arms. Oh yeah and on the fringes of her hair is a slight reddish tone. Her pack back is like Ash's but green Rayquaza-like. Black shoes.**

…

 **Yes I realize I am idiot Frosty. Now can we continue on?**

 **Due to above interference Fennel and Musharna's back story was sadly skipped.**

The group taking a ride in the police car make into the forest where they notice a bright pink light coming from behind the trees. "What is that?" asked Ash.

The car comes up to a clearing and finds a certain trio next to a bizarre machine. Fennel looks at the machine and immediately realizes that it is causing the weird energy across Striaton City. "That machine must be what is causing all the problems!"

"Who are you!?" yells Officer Jenny.

"Exacting questions are good indeed!" the woman starts.

"The answer to come as we feel the need." added James.

"Oh crap…" moaned Ray into her palm as she shook her head. Team Rocket then threw off their disguises.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of-"

"Can we hurry it along!?" yelled an impatient Ray.

"How rude!" exclaimed Jessie.

"It may be rude but there is a kinda of crisis you idiots are causing and I would rather have this finished sooner than later." replied Ray.

"What you guys doing here anyway?" asked Fennel.

"We? Why we are taking all the residual energy for Team Rocket's goal to take over Unova!" announced James.

"Again… Why again is this project I helped causing such trouble…" Fennel said sadly.\

"Professor don't forget the reason you came here. The connection between Munna and Musharna." replied Cilan.

"Munna!" the Munna said in agreement.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble and lighting from the ground rose to the sky to form a bright pink veil. Behind the veil a weird blob not unlike Munna appeared. "MUSHARNA!" it roared.

"Oooo. That Pokemon looks powerful we should catch it." replied Jessie.

"I'm sure the boss would be real happy if we caught the Pokemon all this energy came from." added Meowth.

"We will get even better promotions!" added James.

While Team Rocket got in a huddle to discuss strategy of catching the Pokemon. The group tried yelling out to Musharna. Well…Most of the group anyway… Ray walked up behind Team Rocket's huddle.

James looks behind the huddle and notices Ray. "Huh?"

"This is going to be fun. I didn't get to completely get out all my rage at Ash earlier." She growled while cracking her knuckles. James immediately turns pale and ditches his companions.

"James where are you going?" asked the two before a pair of hands lands on their shoulders. They turn around and they too turn pale.

"BAM! BOP! SMACK! SLAM! CRACK!"

After beating Jessie and Meowth to a pulp she then looks for James. Only to notice both he and the machine are gone. Then she gets distracted by the pink veil disappearing and Fennel and Musharna's reunion. She then notices Jessie and Meowth disappear. "Cht..." Ray replied in anger.

 **Meanwhile in a Secure Location Nearby**

"I am pleased with your results. Not only did you manage to successfully transmit the data for analysis you managed to collect a fair bit of energy as well." Said Giovanni through a monitor in front of James.

"We thank you for your praise Boss." replied James.

"Where are Jessie and Meowth?" asked Giovanni.

"There was an issue with some interlopers after we finished gathering the data and energy. They will need a days rest."

"Very well. I will have your next mission soon." Giovanni replied before cutting the feed.

 **Back with Ash and Co.**

"Wait what?" asked Ray incredulously.

"I am going to join you on your journey! One day with Ash has had experience a spice I just can't have leave alone." replied Cilan.

"Why not? The more the merrier right?" replied Ash.

"Are you kidding me Ash? And you! What about your gym?"

"I already placed it through with both the league and my brothers. The gym will be fine in my absence." replied Cilan.

"I… wait… who cooks the food at the restaurant?" asked Ray.

"We all do."

"Welp I am now fine with it. Let's go!" said Ray happily before beginning to head out of town.

"Sorry about her. You get used to it." Replied Iris.

"C'mon let's go!" yelled Ash following after Ray.

 **AN: Well this ended up far longer than I expected. Not to mention something tells me that this is only the beginning for that too. Oh well. Anyway… Cilan finally joined the group! Sorry for the slight delay I had school stuff I needed to deal with so yeah… In any case as we get along into the season I will be skipping some filler episodes or replacing them altogether. Again if you have any questions feel free to ask in the reviews and I will answer in the Author's Note. On that note…**

 **Thor94: Well… Ash is not always the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree so… But yeah I wanted to mix it up with the captures. Thanks for the review I am glad you liked it.**

 **Fangs of death: Uh… some of them? Truth be told I will decide whether or not Ash gets that Pokemon on the chapter it shows up on. If there is enough people asking for it I will either keep or replace that Pokemon for Ash. That being said. Ash WILL get Snivy next chapter.**

 **Cptslapem: I have no plans for Ray to have an Anthro form at the moment. Though she is able to use some of her powers in human form at the very least. Also for your last question… Yes. But I can't comment any further.**


	7. Chapter 6 Real Woops

Chapter 6: Smugleaf appears!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other property I decide to use for this fanfic. I make absolutely zero dollars from this fanfiction so please don't sue me. If you paid to read this not only have you been ripped off it means somebody stole this. Hagh… I am getting more standardized over these things aren't I?**

 **Quick an: Sorry about the earlier post it was the wrong chapter and to the wrong story... hehehe...**

 **Miles outside of Striaton City**

It was a nice and wonderful day as our "heroes"…

 **HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Really Kaelus? It is our first Pokemon chapter back and you already interrupt so early again?**

 **I'm sorry but I found that too hilarious to not comment?**

 **What? Heroes?**

 **No no no the fact when you typed heroes you first spelled herpes!**

… **BAM!**

 **Thank you Frosty, now just tie him up and toss him outside. Hagh… The people I work with…**

Ehehemm… As I was saying. It was a nice and wonderful day as our heroes walked through the forest. It had been a rather calm day. No tricks were pulled and no Ash was bashed. Then all of a sudden a loud growl was heard.

"What was that?" asked Iris in concern.

"Hehehe. I guess I am hungry." Ash said slightly embarrassed.

Everyone sighed before Iris suggested they stop and they eat. "Ok. How about Iris and I go looking for food and you guys wait at the clearing over there?" replied Ray.

"Ok." replied the two boys.

"Pika cha!"

"Pika chu!" The two Pikachus? Pikipi? Pikachu? One sec… Huh… Apparently the plural is Pikachu. The more you know. Anyway they asked their trainers if they could play around for a bit.

"Sure!" the trainers' reply.

 **From the POV of Pikachu**

"You know as much as I love Ash…" I said to Elysia as we climbed up a nearby tree.

"Ha. I understand. I get the same feeling every time Ray loses her temper… You would think for a legendary Pokemon that is undercover she would be a bit more…"

"Subtle?" I add in.

"How long did it take you to realize she was who she was?" asked Elysia.

"Oh. She wasn't exactly subtle in her communication with Lord Zekrom when I got healed after we first made it to Unova. I kept quiet it quiet from Ash since I was curious how this would affect our adventure." I replied scratching my ears with my tail.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be so surprised about my master being so curious about yours. He has such a charismatic aura that some can't resist."

"Oh that? That is called his trouble magnet. Seriously as much as I have enjoyed our adventures I really wish that for once we could have a nice peaceful journey. We have met nearly every single legendary Pokemon of every region from Kanto to Johto. I have lost count how many times we have saved the world…" I ranted as I went into my life with Ash.

"Wow… I am not sure whether to be jealous or sorry for you. Wait… Doesn't that mean that…?"

"Oh my poor fellow Pikachu friend. You are now along for the Ash train ride. Now you can't leave until your master does." I replied grabbing her shoulder and giving that reveal pose of her future.

"Joy… Not only do I have amnesia. I have a legendary god as my trainer and as you've implied I am in for one hell of a journey. My life sounds like a cliché Shounen manga… What the hell is a shounen manga?" she replied confused.

"Manga? Isn't that the weird comics that Sinnoh region makes? From what I hear they are getting popular in the other regions." I replied thinking back to pile of books back in Ash's room.

"Hagh… Wait a minute. Out-thunderbolt a Zapdos? Then why have you been so… Weak?" I flinched at the question hoping it wouldn't come up.

"Ah… That well you see the truth is… I am holding back." I started slowly.

"What?" I could see the confusion on her face.

"I have gotten too powerful for my own good. If I were to really let loose I would end up frying my opponent. So Ash and I have been practicing control over my strength."

"But why risk a loss? Isn't it better to win?"

"Well here is the thing. Which is better? Winning and killing poor innocent Pokemon that didn't know any better? Or losing, getting to try again and in the process get a lot better with that limiter?" I replied thinking back to the day I accidentally overloaded Prof's Oak's entire power grid. That was an awkward day. It took him a month to get it properly fixed…

"I see..." she replied with a sweat drop.

"We're back!" I heard below us. I turned around and saw Iris and Ray were back. "C'mon looks like it is time to eat."

"Ok." She replied and we then raced back to our trainers.

 **A few minutes later…**

"I vote that Cilan is now hereby the chef who will cook everything for the group." Ray said with slight shock and awe as she looked at the impressive spread Cilan somehow made with the berries she brought back. Drool even started to drip from the corner of her mouth.

"We agree!" the two others agreed before the group started digging in. It was like watching a pack of wild dogs all clamoring over a large fresh kill.

In no time at all they finished the food on the table. "I suppose it is a good thing I made seconds then?" Cilan offered before the beastly trio ran toward the cooking area.

"Hey! I thought it was bad manners for a gym leader to lie?!" yelled Ray as she saw the empty table.

"Yeah Cilan. The table is empty!" added Ash.

"Huh?" asked Cilan as he got near the group and looked at his cooking area. "Well that is quite the conundrum." added Cilan.

"Rustle. Rustle"

"Hey guys something is moving away in the grass over there." said Iris.

"I'll go chase it!" offered Ash as he then took off after the moving grass trail.

"Shall we follow after him?" asked Cilan.

"You guys go on ahead. I will just stay with our stuff here and relax with Elysia." replied Ray who already sensed an adventure and was not got deal with it today.

"Ok. We will go on ahead." replied Cilan before they chased after Ash.

Ray waited for moment before making sure the coast was clear. "That should occupy them for at least a couple hours… I better check in on my father and the others." She then opened a shiny portal to the Hall of Origin.

"I suppose you want me to watch the stuff then?" asked Elysia.

"Yup! See you in a bit." Ray replied before she disappeared into the light.

The portal disappeared and Elysia sighed heavily. Then a loud yell came from where she saw Ash go. "I will catch that Snivy!"

"I have a choice. Do what my master ordered to me do like a good girl or… Follow after Ash and the others and get a good laugh…" She thought about it for a good minute before going after Ash.

 **Hall of Origin**

Ray blinked her eyes as she readjusted her eyes from the trip. She then walked toward her father's throne room. Where she greeted by a rather weird sight. "Huh? What are all you guys doing here? It isn't time for a meeting." She asked in confusion.

All the legendary pantheon were there huddled around Arceus's all-seeing eye. He quickly shut it off and the others whistled suspiciously. "Oh daughter! I forgot today was your check-in!"

"Uh huh… Yeah… How exactly? You are the one who told me to check in every couple weeks. Not to mention you love rubbing it in my face how you have a photographic memory."

"Oh I was distracted by an issue that the rest of the legendries had with." replied Arceus quickly.

"Which was?"

"The issue of a small bet and I have been asked to referee the final decision." It didn't take much to see that Ray did not believe a word he said.

"The bet was what exactly?"

"Oh that?" replied Mew. All the other legendary Pokemon looked at her as if Mew was crazy. "We were just betting on how long it would take for you to f-mmph!" Mewtwo then psychic trapped Mew's mouth shut along with help from the Eon duo.

"You know what? I don't wanna know I have to go back soon because I have no doubt Elysia disobeyed me and left her post."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Oh yeah! I caught Snivy!" yelled Ash in cheer as his other Pokemon joined in.

"Yeah and how long did that take you again? Half the day and you even almost drowned in a swamp…" replied Iris in deadpan.

"Pika cha hahaha!" Elysia laughed at the idiot and his Pikachu. It had been so worth it to disobey her master and follow him.

 **Hall of Origin**

"Hagh… Anyway. My report is… Nothing has really happened since my last check-in. So if you idiots will excuse me…" Rayquaza said before taking another portal back to camp.

"Mew are you crazy!?" he yelled to his friend.

Mew broke the psychic hold on her mouth and smiled deviously. "Aww come on Mewtwo I wanted to make things interesting."

"And what? Have to repair the Hall of Origins again sister?" replied Lugia.

"No. I mean it would be fun to see her rampage again but not my intent. I mean…" Mew said before another portal interrupted.

A draconic hand then bitch slapped Mew. "What?" was the reply everyone had in the room. Well except Mew of course who said ow.

"Uh… what? Who? I didn't recognize whose hand was that." replied Mewtwo.

"I did… Mew you may want to tone down on the interventions between Rayquaza and the chosen one. Especially if he thought to directly intervene." replied Arceus with a somber tone.

"Who was that father?" asked Latias.

"That my child would be my boss of sorts. There are many things beyond our universe. He would be one of them." Arceus replied.

 **Samus's House**

"Hagh… Why the hell do I have to do everything? Even in a universe that I have no footprint…" I sighed. I then turned to the fourth wall. "You don't need to pay attention to this. This nothing more than a subplot all the stories have but are not important to the individual stories themselves."

"ASH! Where is my white hat!?" I heard yell through the door of my work room.

"Hagh… DID YOU CHECK THE CLOSET!?" I replied to my wife's question.

"Bark!" I looked below and saw Rex with a rather familiar hat in his slobbering jaws.

"Oh… Well played Rex. Well played…" I replied to my traitorous pet as I heard my wife start coming to my room. "Kaelus switch the scene… They already see enough bashing of poor innocent souls when Rayna gets mad at Ash."

 **Sure hopefully you can get out of this without having to rebuild the house again. She rather liked that hat.**

"A man can only dream…" I replied as I heard the door creak open in suspense.

 **With Ash and the others**

"I feel a disturbance in the force… As if a fellow man who knows my pain screamed out in agony only for silence." said Ash in mystic like voice.

"What?" asked Ray in confusion.

"I… don't… know?" Ash replied in similar confusion.

"Maybe that new Snivy of yours knocked you too many times in the head when you tried catching her, she is a rather smug one." replied Ray before a vine whipped her head.

"Snivy!" the leaf snake replied in outrage.

"Why you little…" Ray growled

"You did insult her Ray. Let it go." Replied Ash.

She rolled her eyes and gave a large sigh before agreeing. The Snivy smiled in victory. Smugleaf indeed…

 **AN: Welp… I have some explaining to do don't I? Hehehe… Yeah sorry some complications occurred in my life and I had to take a hiatus. I should be back to my regular update schedule after this. Yeah as it was said ignore that little interruption… Oh and the not important to the episodes are finally up. I plan to either make up my own episode, highly tweak it, or skip it altogether. Now for the review replies.**

 **Fangs of Death: Uh… not really. Or at least not in the immediate future. If I change the story in some way that he will need it then maybe.**

 **Thor94: Yeah I do admit there has been too much abuse on poor Ash from Rayna lately. Still trying to properly set her character. Don't worry Ash will show his skills soon enough. That was the plan after all.**

 **UCCMaster: Uh…Thanks I guess. Too be honest that is part of why I do this to improve my grammar and work on my plot progression. Though I can get lazy in the middle of a chapter and skip a point I don't think is important. Thanks for the review.**

 **Redrangerlegacy: A little but a not really what I was going for…**

 **Mr. Guest: Why thank you for the compliment and no worries I plan to finish this eventually.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Treasure Hunt of Mystery!

 **Disclaimer: Hagh… I hate these things. How many have I done now? I have lost count… Oh well. I don't own Pokemon or any other property I decide to use for this fanfic. I make zero money making this fanfiction. If you PAID to read this… Well… I have no clue? Do I get to sue? Does Nintendo? Hmm… We got any law experts in the house?**

You know the phrase calm before the storm? Well sadly for both Ray and Ash that phrase matches today rather well. There was nothing to show anything was wrong. It was a beautiful cloudless day and our heroes made it into town. This is where mistake #1 occurred.

"Ah… It is nice to know we get to lay in a comfy bed tonight." sighed Ray happily.

"I agree!" added Iris happily.

"Pika!"

"Cha!"

"Kekeke!"

"Yeah… Who knew you guys were so heavy after a while…" moaned Ash from the weight of all three Pokemon on his head and shoulder.

"PIKA!"

"ZOR!"

The two female Pokemon yelled out in indignity at Ash's comment before face planting him into the ground. "Ow… What? What did I say?"

Iris and Ray rolled their eyes before leaving him behind with Zorua and Elysia following. Cilan helped Ash up. "Ash I have some advice for you. Never ever mention a girl's weight. It never ends well."

"Pikachu…" agreed.

"Okay? Why?"

"Just common courtesy Ash. Anyway we better follow them." replied Cilan before going after the girls.

Ash then followed after him. "Why do girls have so many rules Pikachu?" asked Ash.

Pikachu replied with a shrug before jumping back onto Ash as the two then went after Cilan.

 **Pokemon Center**

"We apologize with the festival going on tomorrow we have run out of rooms for trainers." replied Nurse Joy.

"Damn. I was hoping to sleep in a bed tonight. Oh well…" moped Ray.

"If you hurry you can find an inn with rooms still open." replied Nurse Joy.

"Ok. Let's go Iris!" replied Ray before the two took off back outside.

Ash and Cilan at that moment caught up to the two of them. "Hey guys guess what we got a ro-AGH!" said Ash before he had to dodge the two speeding bullets.

"Wewillbebackweneedtofindaroomataninntakecareofourpokemon!"Ray said quickly as they passed the two confused men. Who were suddenly tossed some Pokeballs and Elysia.

"But…we already found a room…" replied Ash to the dust.

"Cha?" asked an upside down Elysia in Ash's arms before he turned her right up.

"You understood her?" asked Cilan.

"Yup. So… how long do you think it will take for them to come back?" replied Ash.

"Kekeke" laughed Zorua as she morphed into a comedic version of Ray running around.

"Hehe… We may need to get comfortable… This town is rather large." replied Cilan.

"Care for a Pokemon battle?" asked Ash.

"Why not?"

"Cha!" replied Elysia from Ash's arms.

"Oh? You want to battle with me Elysia? Sure." Ash then turned to Pikachu. "You willing to sit this one out buddy?"

"Pika!" he replied with a nod. Zorua then changed back and took up Ash's head.

"There is an arena in the back." Nurse Joy said from her desk before going back to her work.

"Thank you!" replied Ash and Cilan.

 **3 hours later…**

The two girls were slumped and walking back to the Pokemon Center. You could see the defeat hanging in the air around them.

"Not one inn had a room… How popular is this festival?" asked Ray.

"Now that I think about it did we ever ask what the festival was?" replied Iris.

Dingdong.

"There you two are! We have been waiting." said Ash from the waiting area. He waved at them to come over.

"So how did the search go?" asked Cilan.

"We searched for hours and couldn't find a thing." replied Ray.

"So I guess you would like to know that we found an inn to stay at?" said Ash.

"WHAT!?" they both yelled.

"He is right. If you both had not rushed out we could have told you we found an inn to stay at. Ash and I accidentally saved the Pokemon of nearby inn owner and he gave us a large room to stay as thanks." added Cilan.

"Ugh…" replied Ray before collapsing.

"Uh... Are you ok?" asked Ash poking her a little with a stick he had.

"Carry me." She said into the floor.

"What?!" he asked.

"Carry me to the room. I am too tired." She replied.

"Why me?! Why should I have to carry you?"

"Need I remind you that you owe me?" she replied with a glare.

"Hagh… fine." Ash replied before picking her up and placing her in a princess carry. He turned to his and Ray's Pokemon. "C'mon let's go." He said before leaving the center.

Iris and Cilan just stared before commenting after they left. "You would never know they only met a little more than a month ago." said Cilan.

"Meh… Normally I would try forcing them together but…"

"It is easy to see that it will take a long time for such a relationship to occur between them and it is best not to force it?" replied Cilan with a smirk.

"Yup. Doesn't mean we can't have some fun along the way though." Iris and Cilan grinned evilly.

 **Inn**

 **I have a question?**

…

 **Hagh… What Kaelus?**

 **Why an inn? Not a hotel or even a motel?**

 **Because I said so?**

 **Well, why isn't the place they are staying called a hotel? Or even a motel?**

 **Because it is an inn. A hotel is a bit of a higher class place like say a resort or those places in New York City. While a motel is more a place where you park your car to sleep for a little while in a room that opens to the outside. An inn is generally a place that has meal area and aims more for a homey and tavern feel.**

 **Ohhhh… I had wondered. What of a hostel?**

 **Think of it like a college dorm except for workers and travelers. You generally share the room with four or more people depending. Also cheap food is generally provided.**

…

 **Frosty if we indulge him now it makes it easier for us later.**

 **I am good actually. I need to book a place to stay since me and Kage are going on vacation. Last thing I need is to book us to a hostel or cheap motel on accident then eat all the bodies to hide the evidence of the destroyed building.**

…

 **I agree. Go with the inn. She was never one for fancy stuff yet don't go cheap.**

"So what exactly is this festival anyway?" asked Iris.

"Oh it's a traditional treasure hunt that goes back quite a few years. It celebrates the town's founder who was an explorer. You follow the clues left around town to the grand prize."

"What's the grand prize?" asked Ray.

"100,000 Pokedollars." replied Cilan.

"That isn't bad. We should compete!" replied Ray.

"We already signed us up. All we have to do is split into teams of two and meet up at the clock tower at 10 AM. That is where they will give us the first clue." replied Ash.

"Well then. So how are we splitting the teams?" asked Ray.

"You and Ash will be one team while Iris and I will be another." replied Cilan.

The group talked for a while before calling it a night and heading to bed. Yet something tugged at Ash's and Ray's instincts. Like something was nagging at them. That something is very wrong.

But of course something is wrong. A chapter just wouldn't be the same without some shenanigans to make Ray and Ash suffer together. BWAHAHAHA!

…

…

…

Cut to scene.

…

…

…

What the hell? It should have cut to the next scene. Wh **at the hell? Kaelus is this you?**

 **No. Something went wrong with damned machine. I am trying to fix it. Dance or something while I try to get this working.**

 **Uh… So… How about that airline food? (Cricket chirping)**

 **Frosty how did you get a cricket?**

…

 **Wait a minute… Why did you have a… Is that a gear you are hiding behind your back?**

 **:P**

 **Why you little… GRAGH! (Fighting and scuffling sounds) ROARRR!**

 **BOOM! CRASH! SMASH! Boop.**

 **Boop? The hell are you two do… Oh Hi Samus. I see you have your targeting system aimed at all of our heads.**

 **Now are you three going to be quiet? Or do I have shove super missiles down your throats?**

 **We will be quiet. Frosty could you be a dear and give Kaelus the gear?**

… **O_O**

 **Fixed it.**

 **Good. (Door closes)**

 **So… Next scene?**

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

"Yawn…" said Ash as he woke up. He got out of bed and looked outside the window. "Huh… I thought the weather forecast was clear for the week?" replied Ash as he saw the dark clouds that reached to the horizon.

"Pika? Pikachu…" replied Pikachu with a yawn on his shoulder.

"Yeah. As long as it doesn't rain I think it should be fine for the treasure hunt." He replied.

"Yarnnwnnn…"he heard from behind him. "Morning Ash." Said Ray in a simple large shirt.

"Pichaaaa" Elysia too yawned half asleep on Elysia's morning hair head.

"Morning you two." He then looked around and noticed a rather crucial fact. "Where are Iris and Cilan?"

"Good question. Did they leave a note or something around?" asked Ray as she started looking around with Ash. She then noticed a yellow sticky note on Ash's back. "Found it.

"Where was it?" he asked before she turned him around and peeled it off of him. "Oh. What does it say?"

"Dear Ash and Rayna.

We apologize for leaving you two so early in the morning. I realized that I accidentally left some of my supplies at our last camp site. So we left as soon as possible to go get them. We will meet you soon and hope you enjoy the festival.

From

Cilan and Iris"

…

…

…

"You smell something fishy with this story?" asked Ash with a scratch of his head.

"Pika…" the two Pikachu agreed with Ash.

Ray snorted a little. "You think? Since when does Cilan forget anything about his precious cooking equipment? Hell he damn near knocked me out with the frying pan I accidentally dropped."

"Leave it be?" he asked.

"Leave it be." She replied.

They dropped the subject and went to go get breakfast. After getting properly dressed of course.

 **Town Plaza**

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE 100TH ANNUAL AKUMU TOWN TREASURE HUNT!" an elderly man with a red scarf and black suit yelled into the microphone. The crowd of hundreds erupted into cheers.

"Wow… this is a lot more people than what I was expecting." whistled Ash as he looked around the crowd.

"Yup…" Ray replied slightly wary.

"What's wrong?"

"Where did all these people come from? When Iris and I looked around town there was nowhere near enough hotels and inns to hold all of them."

"For that prize money? Maybe they camped." replied Ash.

"Yeah… maybe I am just being overly paranoid from how many people are surrounding us. Anyway we should pay attention to the announcer."

"… and like the famous explorer who founded our town there will be 3 clues and three trials to finding the treasure. With each trial you pass you get a clue to the next trial. The first team to pass the final trial gets the treasure!"

A young woman in a pink dress and curly blonde hair then took the microphone. "Ok now we will give you your first clue! When the numbers match I lose a hand. Only once, does my secret chime, during these times.

The man took back the mic and held out a starting pistol. "On your marks, get set, GO!" the pistol went off.

Ray immediately grabbed Ash by the arm and took off. The large crowd dispersed and the plaza was left empty.

"Wait Ray! Where are we going?!" yelled Ash as he tried to keep up.

"PIKAAAA!" Pikachu yelled as it clung for dear life on Ash's shoulder.

"Where else but here?" she replied pointing to the tall clock tower they arrived at.

"Oh…" replied Ash as the clue clicked in his head. "So I guess the bell is the chime?"

"Yup now c'mon we need to get that clue ASAP!" she replied before kicking in the doors. Inside was not your typical clock tower. Gears and springs and many different looking machines made up a rather harsh labyrinth up to the top of the clock tower.

"Damn… this is not gonna be easy…" Ash said as he looked at the inside of the clock tower.

"Pika…", "Chaa…" agreed the two Pikachu before jumping off and wishing them luck.

Ray grinned madly as she looked at the many various gears. "Well then, this looks like this is going to be an actual challenge. I accept!" she then grabbed Ash and jumped onto the first gear. The doors slowly closed behind them as their Pikachu wave them good-bye and good luck.

At the roof of a building nearby the elderly man and young woman from earlier looked at the duo go in. As the doors closed the woman smiled wickedly "Let us see if the god of the skies can win our game?"

The elderly man sighed heavily. "Somehow I can only think this will end badly…" Shadows then wrapped around the two and swallowed them.

Uh-oh… Will our heroes beat the clock tower trial? Will they find the treasure first? Who are the man and woman who look to have evil intentions!? Find out next time on Dragonba- I mean Legends Collide in Unova.

 **AN: Hehehe… Sorry about this being a week late. I ran into a… issue at home and currently do not have reliable access to internet. So my releases will be a bit spotty. That and I got really into that Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth for PS4. 58 hours game time… Yeah… I recommend it for those who don't mind the old JRPG genre. Now then... This is my attempt at my own episode which will be a two-parter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Now for reviewer corner where I reply to all your comments.**

 **Mr. Guest: Virtual cookies for you for realizing I screwed up and posted my Halo chapter instead of my Pokemon Chapter on accident. Also thank you for the compliment.**

 **Thor94: Uh… wow… You really don't like Iris do you… But each character will get their own misfortune eventually. This story will be rather long so… Also sorry to disappoint but Ash won't find out till a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnng time later. Mew's bet? That will be revealed next episode.**

 **Fangs of death: nice to see another review from you. Though… Why is your name blacked out as if you don't have an account?**

 **ARSLOTHES: Here it is. Sorry this chapter is a bit transitory I promise the next one will be better and longer.**

 **Dwizard: Oh yeah… You are the guy that pleaded me for me to not add Iris. Uh… hehehe… I appreciate the reviews. Hiatus is apparently the official term when people who make periodical stuff like manga artists or people like myself have to take a break for a period of time. Yeah… generally Frosty is on my side but she is a trickster at heart. As for Ash. Well… He will be a better battler I promise. No comment for the bet.**

 **Now then as I have said before ask me anything your reviews are appreciated and even if I somehow get many many reviews I will answer them all. Within reason of spoilers. Though I have a question does anybody actually talk about me on those Facebook and twitter things? I am curious. Anyway… Review, favorite, follow, whatever may have you. Hopefully see you two weeks from now.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter-8: I Dream of Treasure

 **Disclaimer: …**

…

…

…

…

 **Ash?**

…

…

…

 **The Disclaimer?**

…

…

…

 **Uh…**

 **I refuse! You do the stupid disclaimer!**

 **Fine you whiny bastard. Humble Servent does not own Pokémon or any other property he decides to use for this fanfiction. He makes no money off of making this story and if you paid to read this you are an idiot.**

"C'mon on Ash! Just one more jump and we are at the top!" yelled Ray at the top of the Clock Tower.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" yelled Ash as he kept dodging the swinging pendulums while running on a rotating gear.

"Oh for the love of… Think of the food we can buy!" she yelled.

Sad to say these were the wrong words for her to say to Ash. "Food?" he said as stopped for a moment only to be bashed with a pendulum into the finish line of the course. "Owww… Why do I keep getting hurt when I am with you?"

"Karma?"

"For what?!"

"Anyway…" Ray interrupted with pulling Ash up. He grumbled a bit but took the time to look around his surroundings. The top of the tower was rather fancy looking with all sorts of ornate decorations. Even from the inside the Clock face was rather lovely providing a warm glow for the whole room from the sun. The real attention getter though was the large bell with two levers on opposite sides of the bell.

Rayna got close to bell and read aloud. "To whom the bell tolls, does the path show itself anew. Two partners with trust shall pull at time." She then looked at the clock showing 10:34

"How is this supposed to be a puzzle that all those people will solve? This just seems like a one attempt thing." replied Ash.

"You are right… Maybe it is one of those everyone gets the clue anyway but the first to reach it gets an advantage?" replied Ray.

Ash blinked for a bit. Then blinked some more. "Wouldn't it be easier to just make a better obstacle course? Or at the very least make it just engraved on a piece of wood on the wall?"

"I don't know! I don't live here and our Unova experts are gone so I guess we just roll with it." replied Ray before heading to one of the levers. "Just get to the other side… and pull on my signal."

"Of course." Ash replied before getting to the other lever.

"On three. One… Two… Three!" Ray counted off before she and Ash pulled hard on the levers.

 **BONG! BONG! BONG!**

 **GAH! WHERE'S THE MUTE BUTTON!**

 **BONG! BONG! BONG!**

 **OH MY POOR EARS! WHY!?**

 **BONG! BONG! BO-**

 **Ow… Thanks Frosty… I thought we had a sound equalizer for that?**

…

 **Oh yeah… that's right Samus blew it up last time and were still waiting for Gary to bring us a new one.**

 **Ah. I forgot… I got so busy with that last mission. Oh we-aaaaiiiitt. Isn't it Midnight?**

 **Let me check my phone. … Yup why?**

 **Did we ever get around to soundproofing the walls after we reinforced them?**

 **No we were supposed to do that next… week… Ooooh…**

…

 **Yes I know i am an idiot, now seal the door before it's too late!**

 **CLANK! SNAP! WRRK! CLANK! RATTLE! Swip.**

 **Turn off the lights and stay quiet!**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

…

…

…

 **Achoo!**

 **Oh you little fu-**

 **BOOOM!**

 **ONE KICKED AND SCORCHED ASS LATER,,,**

 **Back… to… the… show… Cough. If you will excuse me I will faint now…**

 **BAM!**

Ash and Ray took a while to recover from the bell apparently forged in the pits of hell. "Ow… Sweet freaking Arceus…" cursed Ray in pain.

"Ugh…." moaned Ash in agreement. He recovered faster than Ray did and looked at the hellspawn bell. "So… I know why that bell was set to 11,000."

"Why?"

"The bell was hit hard enough to completely shatter the outer coat of the bell. There are new words on it now." He replied.

"Ugh…" she moaned as she got up. "What does it say?"

"Time tolls for all except the gods. So what is it that tolls for the gods? The answer is simple. Love. Find the place where love tolls for the gods."

"The hell is this about love?" replied Rayna.

"I have no clue but we should find a map of the town. But first… can we get out of here? It is almost 11 and I don't want to get caught in here with that bell ringing again." replied Ash before he walked over to the elevator.

"Good point." said Ray as she followed after him.

 **At a nearby restaurant**

Ash, Rayna, Pikachu and Elysia all hovered over a map they got from a pamphlet box. "Well… I got nothing." sighed Ash as gave up and signaled a nearby waitress to take their order.

"Why hello there. Are you ready to make your order?" replied the waitress.

"Why yes. One of your Super Deluxe Tower Burgers please. Also a bottle of ketchup for my Pikachu" replied Ash.

"Pika!" the yellow mouse jumped up for joy.

"Just a regular burger for me thank you. Anything you want Elysia?" replied Ray. Elysia pointed to Pikachu. "And I guess another bottle of ketchup." The waitress wrote down the orders and nearly walked away before Ray had an idea spark. "OH! Wait miss!"

"Yes? Did you want to add to your order?"

"No we just needed the advice of a local. Do know anything about a place in town that is related to a god's love?" she asked in slight hope.

"Oh? Why yes. There is a legend about the waterfall near town where a Cresselia and a Darkrai met and fell in love." She then pointed on the map where to go. "If you follow this road out of town you will find what you are looking for."

"Thank you miss."

"Of course. Now if you will excuse me your order will be out right away." She replied with a smile and walked away.

"Well. That was easy." replied Ash.

"Do all Pikachu love ketchup? Or do we just have weirdos?" asked Ray in confusion.

"PIKA!" both Pikachu yelled in anger.

"This is a first for me honestly. So… Yeah."

 **Akumu Waterfall**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-no" replied Ash as he saw the challenge.

"Oh yes you will." replied Rayna with a barrel.

"Look Ray I admit I have done some stupid things that may have nearly killed me. But I refuse to ride in a barrel through rapids and over a waterfall!" yelled Ash.

Ride a barrel over a waterfall for money? The 19th century called they want their stupid idea back…

"HEY!"

Huh?

"My idea is not stupid."

Is… Is someone breaking the fourth wall? It... It's been so long… I actually missed it!

"Stop ignoring me!"

Oh sorry sorry. I am just relishing in the fact someone other than somebody from where I am is interrupting me. Uh… where are you?

A nearby rock started to glow pink before showing a pink floating cat-fetus thing. Oh. Mew. Huh… I guess that makes sense?

"Cat fetus thing!? How dare you!"

What? I need to describe you to my audience. How would you go about it?

"I am a pink floating cute-cat thing!"

Fair enough. Uh… Didn't Arceus tell you to stop, interfering in those two's affairs?

"So you are the one who slapped me!" she yelled in fury.

Yes, yes I am. Because I was worried you were going to pull the stuff you currently are.

"Well why didn't you stop me this time?"

Because you saved me the trouble and time coming up with my own idea. Matter of fact I am willing to strike up a deal with you.

"Why should I listen?"

Because with my plan I guarantee your sister will get a boyfriend. Though it will take a while.

"Very well… What's the deal?"

Simple. You stay around and provide me company as I describe Ash and Rayquaza's journey. In return I will allow you to interfere in the relationship when it will actually help them.

"Hang out with you?"

Yeah. I kinda missed hanging out with somebody who can break the fourth wall. It makes things fun for me.

"What if I say no?"

I banish you to an alternate dimension and you can't do anything at all to mess with your sister.

"Fine…"

Yay! Now then pay attention Ray just knocked out Ash and stuffed into the barrel and threw him into the river. …and over the waterfall. What exactly was the challenge this time round anyway?

"Prove your bravery by going over the falls for your partner. Then somebody would fish the barrel and give them the clue."

Where is said person?

"Huh?"

There is nobody at the waterfall. All that is happening is that Ash is going to drown.

"Oh shit!" Mew exclaimed before taking the form of a random person and fished Ash out of the water. Who was still knocked out...

 **One hour later…**

It took a while but Ash finally woke up from his… forced rest. It took even longer before he stopped being angry at Ray. But they got the final clue anyway. They were walking back to town

"What was that clue again?" asked Ash.

Rayna pulled a paper out of her pocket and looked at it. "Trust, Bravery, and Intelligence have all been proven. Now just one last test is needed to prove your worth for the treasure. The final trail to test your bond with your Pokémon will be found in the domain of the dream gods."

"Test your bond with Pokémon in the domain of the dream gods? Darkrai and Cresselia? I thought they were Sinnoh legendries? Why would they have domains in a small town in Unova?" replied Ash.

"Uh-oh… I may have an answer." replied Rayna who stopped mid step.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Where is everyone?" she pointed to the now eerie town. The clouds were even thicker now and the town was strangely quiet. Not a soul could be seen anywhere.

"Pika pika…" replied Pikachu in a slightly nervous voice.

"Cha…" agreed Elysia.

"I recognize this aura… We already entered the dream gods' domain." growled Ray.

"Ah… I thought I recognized this feeling. I just really hoped I was wrong…" sighed Ash. "Wait. Doesn't that mean you tossed me over the waterfall for nothing!?" he realized.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Uh… Mew? Was this a part of your plan?

The pink cat flew above the town and took a worried look on her face. "No. Something has gone wrong, I can't contact Darkrai and Cresselia either."

Welp… that sucks. Oh well, I am sure Ash and Rayna will inevitably find the source of the problem and solve it.

"What?"

Think about it we are talking about Ash here. He literally has it in his DNA to find something that goes wrong and solve it. We just need to sit back and wait.

"So you know what's wrong!? Then stop it!"

Yeah… no. Why should I? I told you Ash will take care of it. So take a chair.

"AHH!" she yelled a chair appeared.

And enjoy the ride.

"AIE!" she yelled again as she was tied up and a straw to a strawberry smoothie appeared in her mouth.

 **Meanwhile**

"HAHAHA! Who knew we would find such promising specimens?" a man with a rather interesting hairdo in a lab coat said. He was followed around by people in weird knight like wear with fancy Capital P symbols.

"Meewwnnn!" Cresselia screamed in pain as she was trapped in a constricting energy rope.

"Graaaptptpt" Darkrai yelled in anger also in a similar device.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Cilan as he was tied up along with Iris.

"Dratini!" a…Dratini? Said that… was… The hell is with the Dratini? Oh… Ok. Wait this minor stupid fact of mine me realize something. Does… Does Ash own a Pidove anymore?

 **Nice work idiot**

Woops. Great now I need to figure out another Pokémon for him… Where we again? Oh yeah. Bad guys, Legendary Pokémon in danger

"Ha. Team Plasma follows a great goal of liberating all Pokémon from their evil trainers! These two will greatly help in that goal. Not to mention yours. HAHAHA!" A grunt flubbed out while holding their Pokeballs.

"Yes, yes. What is the report from our exploration team in the dream world?" replied the Scientist.

"We got a report from the exploration team. They are at the location of the item we are looking for. They are trying to retrieve it now."

"What of them sir?" another grunt asked.

"That Dratini will be too much trouble to deal with. As for the others I am sure a wild Pokémon will come up eventually to either free them or…"

"Kekeke!" the Dratini laughed before morphing and rushing toward the two Dream Pokémon. A small portal appeared and in went Zorua.

"Oh my… Send a report to the team. They may have trouble coming." The scientist turned back to them.

"Hmph. That was a surprise. That Zorua would not willing go into that would without some reason. So why don't you two tell me then?" he smirked.

 **Dream World**

Ash and Ray sat in the town center looking rather bored. They had spent the last hour looking around only to find nothing. So now they were just sitting around rather bored.

"ZORUA!" sounded off behind them.

"Huh? Zorua! What are you doing here?"

"Zorua!" it jumped into Ash's arms and cried.

"Well this can't be good." replied Ray.

BOOOM!

The town hall's door behind them blew open with smoke and fire.

"What the hell?"

"Go, go, go! We have to reach the portal quickly. With this stone we will be able to manipulate the minds of everyone!" a grunt ordered to the group of 5. In the hands of one of the grunts was beautiful yellow and black stone that was swirled in a yin-yang pattern the size of a dinner plate.

"That stone! Elysia use Thunderbolt!" growled Ray before Elysia let loose a wicked thunderbolt that zapped most of the grunts.

"Woah! Ray what are you-"

"Ash grab that stone! Now!" she ordered.

"Right away! Pikachu! You heard the lady we got our orders!" Ash ordered.

"Pika!" he yelled before he charged up a Volt Tackle into the crowd of grunts. They scattered as the one with stone was tackled and sent flying. Zorua then took Ray's from and grabbed the stone.

"Oshawott! Snivy!" Ash added in throwing out their Pokeballs as they burst into existence. "Water Gun! Razor leaf!"

"AAAHHHH!" they yelled as they tried to dodge the attacks.

"Follow me!" Ray yelled as she grabbed the stone from Zorua and took off. Ash recalled his two Pokémon and started running with Pikachu following after the three females.

"What is going on!?" he yelled.

"AFTER THEM! WE NEED THE DREAM STONE!" yelled the leader grunt.

I do believe it is time for some Deux ex Machina. Enjoying the strawberry smoothie?

"Grr."

Yes. Yes. I know but Deux ex Machina in 3… 2… 1... All of a sudden a portal appeared out of nowhere and swallowed up Ray and Ash depositing them into real world in a convenient place just far enough away to spy on Team Plasma's camp where they have the other's captive.

"AAAHHHHH!" Ash and the others screamed as they fell through.

Meanwhile the other plasma grunts had another portal suck them up and toss them into river. A river famous for having a high Frillish population.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" they screamed as the portal took them and as the Frillish took them. They would return. Eventually.

Mew blinked a few times in awe and confusion as her ropes disappeared. She is clearly impressed by awesome powers.

"What happened!? Also when did we leave the dream world? How did we see all this? What the hell?"

It called Deus ex Machina. It is a useful power that awesome narrators such as myself have in our arsenal.

I can even magically make all the heroes magically have rocks knock them out except for Ray so that she can… have fun with Team Plasma.

"What happened to our prisoners?" asked the scientist as he saw them now unconscious.

"I don't know sir. I turned away for a second and they were knocked out.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" a loud growl sounded off behind all of them.

They turned around in fear a saw a large black shadow tower of them. Then yellow marks started to show up on the shadow illuminating a rather large pissed off black Rayquaza.

"Oh shit." Replied the scientist in fear.

 **The Next Day…**

"So… does anyone have any clue what happened last night?" asked Ash with an ice pack on his head. All the others were sitting on chairs Cilan had set up. All of them had the ice packs on as well.

The group woke up the next day with all the Plasma members gone, all their Pokémon returned, and they saw Darkrai and Cresselia fly off showing they were fine.

"Not really no. All we remember was that scientist asking us who we were missing in our group before pain and the next morning." replied Cilan.

"We were stuck in the dream world before some weird portal dropped us out and we got to the top of the hill over there. Then same thing." added Ash.

"Ow…" Ray said as she held her head in pain. She was knocked out by Mew after saving the dream Pokémon. "If they think they are getting away with whatever bull they pulled…" she grumbles silently.

"What was that Ray?" asked Ash.

"Nothing."

Meanwhile miles away from where the group was. Mew was waiting for me to explain things.

"Yes, yes I am. Now why are you interrupting me trying to make my bet that Ash and Ray will become a couple come true?"

Simple. It is too soon for them. Both of them are dense idiots who have other things they are passionate about before they even consider love.

"That's why I need to-"

Do as I say.

"Grr…"

Trust me. Like I said earlier if we follow my plan we will get these two together. Eventually. Any other thoughts before I end the chapter?

"How did you know I love strawberries?"

I didn't. I just assumed because you are pink.

"Psychic!"

Huh? AGH!

 **BAM!**

 **BANG!**

 **BOOF!**

 **Oww… Still better than the Rocket Launcher to the face…**

 **AN: Hi… eheheh… Sorry like I warned my releases will be spotty. Hopefully that will be fixed soon. Anyways… back to our regularly scheduled canon episodes next time. Oh… uh… So… I want to know. Do you want me to bring Pidove in? By that I mean Ash will always had Pidove. Or do you want me to have get a different one?**

 **Now for the reviewer corner!**

 **14brendale: Why thank you! Here you are!**

 **Cptslapem: The answers to your questions are as follows. Eventually, maybe on the fence about it if I am honest, more of a gratefulness for saving her, because of I set up the theme and always allow reviewers to ask questions, because I have all the answers. Legends Collide Z… I may use that title for a future season if I am honest.**

 **Anyway have a nice two weeks or so… I promise to update as soon as possible. Review, favorite, share on the social medias since that is apparently a thing, etc…**


End file.
